Uma Namorada Para Shaka
by Igor Shinomori
Summary: O aniversário de Shaka de Aproxima, e Saori e Miro percebem que ele não tem namorada. Então, os dois resolvem fazer uma festinha, e Dar um "presentinho" pra Shaka.
1. A Idéia

**N/A: Eae povo. Finalmente eu to escrevendo uma fic, e dando continuidade a ela. Então, leiam, e critiquem, pra que eu melhore, okay? Estou contando com vocês.**

**Yo Minna-san! Primeiro gostaria de dizer que os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertencem à mim, eles pertencem à Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation. Todos os direitos reservados. ^^**

**Ah, sim! E o Pom Pom não me pertence também. Ele é propriedade da Talita Sagittarius.**

_Legenda:_

_*blá blá blá* - Ação_

_Fulano: blá blá blá – Fala_

_Fulano: "Bla blá blá" – Pensamento_

_Bom, é isso... Enjoy! (Y)_

_

* * *

  
_

**UMA NAMORADA PARA SHAKA**

**Cap. 1 – A Idéia**

Eram meados de Agosto. Uma leve brisa indicava que o Verão estava perdendo forças, e logo todas as folhas das florestas que se encontravam perto do santuário cairiam e dariam ao solo uns tons amarelados, típicos do Outono.

Shaka de Virgem dormia, imerso em um sono profundo. No dia anterior, tinha treinado com Saga o dia inteiro, e estava exausto. Foi então que uma voz serena e calma rompeu o silêncio de seu sono.

Mu: ACORDA SHAKA! SEU DORMINHOCO!!!

Shaka: Não mamãe, só mais cinco minutinhos...

Mu: O QUE?!?! *Pega um travesseiro e começa a espancar shaka* ò.ó

Shaka: Eu só quero dormir mais um pouquinho T_T

Mu: Para de palhaçada e levanta logo homem! u.u

Shaka levantou, meio que relutante. Trajava um pijama de bolinhas vermelhas e azuis, e seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado. Mu meio que riu do pijaminha de Shaka, que lembrava mais uma roupa de criança.

Shaka: Mas eaí, o que te traz a minha casa à essa hora da madruga?

Mu: Madruga?! São 11 da Manhã!!

Shaka: NANI?!?! *olha pro relógio* Droga! Eu tinha que ir falar com a Bruxao.. Digo, Saori!  
Mu: Então é melhor vc correr, pq ela vai comer seu fígado frito com cebolinhas.. Muahahah

Shaka: Zoa msm seu maldito... uma hora quem vai se ferrar é tu ¬¬

Mu: duvido hein! xD

Shaka: Bom, vou tomar um banho voando! Fica a vontade aí...  
Mu: Ah, td bem... vai lá falar com a Saori, qndo tu voltar eu venho aqui pra falar cntgo ^^

Shaka: Blz cara! A gente se vê ^^ *corre pro banheiro*

Aquele foi o banho mais rápido da vida de Shaka. Em menos de 10 minutos, ele já trajava a armadura de Virgem, e ia em direção a casa de Libra, que sempre estava vazia. Ao chegar na casa de Escorpião, se deparou com um Miro desesperado, aparentemente na mesma situação que a dele.

Shaka: ora ora, que correria é essa Miro? Alguma namorada vai chegar e te pegar com a amante é?  
Miro: Quem dera que fosse isso xD

Shaka: O que então? Tua namorada ta grávida?! O.O

Miro: claro que não ¬¬

Shaka: ufa... que susto... mas então pq vc ta colocando a armadura tão desesperado?

Miro: Pq eu esqueci que a bruxaori me chamou pra falar com ela o.o'

Shaka: Vixe... bate aí u-u/

Miro: *bate*

Shaka: Bom, estou indo, quer uma carona? xD  
Miro: Vamos ^^' *colocando a ultima parte da armadura*

Caminharam mais um pouco. Miro, como sempre, se gabava falando da noite que teve no dia anterior, e como tinha pego 35 meninas em uma boate em Atenas. Shaka, que estava meio que descontraído, começava a rir cada vez que Miro falava. Quando eles menos perceberam, estavam perante a casa de Sagitário. Passaram rapidamente, tentando apertar o passo.

Na casa de Capricórnio, encontraram Shura, que brincava com uma roupa de toureiro cortando pedaços de um boi mecânico e rindo freneticamente. Disseram um 'oi' rápido e seguiram para aquário.

Após muitas histórias de Miro, finalmente se aproximavam da casa de Aquário, que á estava visível, muito próximo dali.

Miro: ...então eu agarrei ela assim e dei um beijão e...

Shaka: Olha, a casa de Aquário 8D *cortando Miro*

Miro: Ah, já vi... voltando...

Shaka: caramba, a Bruxaori podia mandar fazer um elevador básico né? É maior saco subir tudo isso.. u.u'

Miro: coitado é do Mu... xD

Shaka: Pois é... HAUAHUAHAUHAUA

Mas de repente, a cena ficou estranha. A casa de Aquário encontrava-se completamente trancada.

Miro: ué... a casa ta trancada pq?! *bate na porta*

...

Shaka: *bate*

...

Shaka: ABRE LOGO *espancando a Porta*

Kamus: quem é?!?!  
Miro: É o frio! xD  
Kamus: Não adianta bater que eu não deixo vc entrar!!

Shaka: ¬¬ Abre logo Kamus, Somos Shaka e Miro.

Kamus: Ok xD *abre a porta, usava um pijaminha azul com flocos de neve*

Miro: Isso são horas pra se estar de Pijama?!  
Kamus: Sim.. xD

Shaka: ta.. Whatever... vamos logo Miro, antes que a bruxaori fique mais zangada com a gente... o.o'

Kamus: por que, estão atrasados pra vê-la?

Shaka: sim ._.'

Kamus: *ergue dois Esquifes de gelo vazios*

Miro: Que ta fazendo?

Kamus: Treinando pra fazer suas sepulturas HAUAHAUAHUUAHUHAUH

Shaka e Miro: ¬¬ *cascudo nele*

Kamus: Ai! u.u'

Shaka: Bom.. vamos nessa...!

Kamus: ok... foi bom conhecer vcs pessoal.. xD

Continuaram o caminho, mas agora não falavam mais... O nervosismo tomou conta do ar, e eles imaginavam os vários tipos de morte trágicas que os esperavam pelas mãos de Saori, que a essa hora devia estar amolando machados, pronta para arrancar a cabeça dos dois.

Chegaram na casa de Peixe, mas se relutavam a entrar. Sabiam do jeito de Afrodite e o medo de ser agarrado por ele era pior do que o de morrer brutalmente pelas mãos de saori.. xD

Miro: Shaka, amigão, pode ir... xD  
Shaka: eu?! Ué, VC num é o bonzão com as mulheres? Pode ir lá...

Miro: Isso, vc falou certo, sou o bonzão com mulheres, mas ele num é uma... o.o'

Shaka: Mas se comporta como uma... xD

Miro: Pior que é.. o.o' Bom, quer saber... Seja o que Athena quiser *abre a porta, olhando cautelosamente pros lados*

Shaka: Vai logo pó! *empurra ele*

Miro: *olhava como um louco em volta, procurando algum sinal de um ser pulando em cima dele, e, de repente, avista Afrodite, que olhava pros dois com uma cara de alegria imensa*

Afrodite: Meninos!! *-*

Miro: Não se aproxime Afrodite! Ou eu vou te dar uma ferroada!

Afrodite: Uia, mas é isso mesmo que eu quero fofo!

Shaka: HAUAHUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHA xDDD

Afrodite: e vc, meu loirinho, o que faz aqui, veio me ver?

Shaka: Dirija a palavra a mim mais uma vez e vc vai ver o que te acontece... u.u'

Afrodite: Ai lindinho.. vc é muito sério, vc tem que se soltar um pouco mais... 8se aproximando*

Shaka: tu vai apanhar hein sua bicha!

Afrodite: Bicha não!!! *começa a rodar*

Miro: Que plágio feio hein Autor.. Tem coisa melhor não?! Ò.ó

Igor: Vai ficar me zoando é?! Vou piorar o Humor da Saori! MUAHAHAHA

Shaka: Não, clemência! Ele não quis dizer isso Igor-sama!

Igor: Sei sei.. u.û *voltando a história*

Miro: Para de rodar a baiana Dite!

Shaka: Isso aí... Caramba, olha, é o Shun sem camisa!

Afrodite: ONDE?!?! *Procurando Freneticamente*

Shaka e Miro: *correndo Freneticamente*

Afrodite: EIIII!!! VOLTEM AQUI!!!

Miro: tchauzinho, Dite!! *na escada já*

Afrodite: droga.. u.u'

Depois de correrem muito, serem Perseguidos por Dite por metade da escadaria, e de Shaka rir de um tombo que Miro tomou na escada, eles finalmente estavam perante a Sala do grande Mestre, onde Athena (ou bruxaori, pros mais íntimos) ficava. Lentamente, Shaka abriu a porta e avançou, seguido por Miro, que parecia estar morrendo de medo do que saori podia falar ou fazer.

Saori descansava em seu feições estavam calmas, o que mostrava que ela não estava zangada ou algo assim com eles. Miro aproximou-se de saori e a cutucou:

Miro: Saori-sama, eu e Shaka de Virgem estamos aqui.

Saori: ZzZzZzZz

Miro: Saori-sama? *batendo no braço dela* Acorde...

Saori: ZzZzZzZz

Miro: ACORDA!!! *começa a sacodir freneticamente Saori*

Saori: *acorda e olha os dois, fazendo reverências a sua frente, pega o báculo* Eu só quero uma resposta...

Shaka: Pode falar...

Saori: QUEM FOI O INFELIZ BABACA QUE ME TIROU DO MEU SONO DE BELEZA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

*Shaka aponta pra Miro, Miro aponta pra Shaka*

Saori: Ótimo, vocês não vão falar né... ò.ó

Miro: ta, eu confesso, fui eu, gomen Saori-sama, eu axei que vc num ia ficar brava se eu te acordasse... *implorando*

Saori: Só vou te desculpar pq vc é bonito, e pq eu vou precisar de vc pra uma coisa.. o.o'

Miro: vai me assediar?! Eu deixo!

Saori: Ta, agora eu axo que posso te matar!

Miro: não, Gomen!!

Shaka: HAUSHAUSHAUHSUAS

Saori: Bom, agora Miro, eu gostaria que vc saísse rapidinho, eu queria falar com Shaka...

Miro: Claro Saori-sama... *sai*

Saori: Shaka...

Shaka: elavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematar...

Saori: Calma, eu nem falei ainda... o.o'

Shaka: Ah, gomen, pode falar...

Saori: bom, umas amigas vão chegar pra passar uns dias aqui no santuário, e eu queria saber se elas podem ficar na sua casa... Eu já falei com o Mu, vou dividir elas nas suas casas, pq vcs são os mais educados e eu sei que vc não vão assediar ngm...

Shaka: "Será? xD"

Saori: ... e elas vão ficar só 1 mês...

Shaka: Ah, td bem... E o que mais vc queria?

Saori: Ah, só isso...

Shaka: Só isso?!

Saori: só.

Shaka: É sério?!

Saori: Por que não seria? u.u'

Shaka: afe ¬¬

Saori: Que foi?!

Shaka: É que eu acordei desesperado, e vim correndo, e axei que era algo mais sério...

Saori: Mas isso é sério!

Shaka: ta, Whatever... Eu vou indo... vou chamar o Miro..

Saori: Ah, Shaka...

Shaka: Sim?

Saori: obrigado tá?! Quem sabe eu num passo lá na sua casa depois pra gente conversar? ^.~

Shaka: Buda me livre.. u.u'

Saori: QUÊ?!?!

Shaka: Digo... passa sim, a gente conversa um pouquinho ^^

Saori: ok... chama o Miro:

Shaka: "caramba, essa foi por pouco... xD" Ei Miro... Saori quer falar com vc... ^^

Miro: Ah, ok.. Depois a gente se fala cara!

Shaka: Falou!

Miro: *entra*

Saori: Miro.. preciso de sua ajuda...

Miro: pode falar...

Saori: bom, como agosto ta acabando e em setembro, é o aniversário do Shaka, eu pensei em fazer um festão pra ele, e vc é a pessoa que eu conheço que mais entende de festas...

Miro: Eu sei (H)

Saori: ¬¬ Continuando.. Eu queria que vc me desse uma pequena ajuda na organização, tipo chamar as pessoas, etc etc..

Miro: E vc já chamou Alguém?

Saori: Sim.. Eu chamei a Hilda, e algumas amazonas de ouro...

Miro: Amazonas de ouro?!

Saori: Ué, vc não sabia que haviam amazonas de ouro? O que faz vc achar que vcs são os únicos que podem levar o sufixo 'De ouro'?

Miro: Eu num quis dizer isso... Só quero saber uma coisa.. Elas são bonitas?

Saori: Eu sou mais...

Miro: Pó, então devem ser uns tribufus horríveis, pq vc já é feia...

Saori: QUE QUE VC FALOU?! *pega o báculo*

Miro: falei que vc é a pessoa mais gostosa que eu já vi na vida, é isso aí...

SaorI: Vc e o Shaka tão melhorando na improvisação... u.u'

Miro: ^^'

Saori: Bom, vc já sabe... Quero pra amanhã a lista de Convidados, e os telefones dos melhores DJ's e Bufês

Miro: hai... Só isso?

Saori: Outro... ¬¬

Miro: hã?!

Saori: Nada.. Chispa, Chispa! u.û

Miro: ta bom... xD

* * *

E aí... será que Miro fará uma boa lista de convidados? Será que Saori fará uma plástica? Será que Aioria irá parar de chorar cada vez que vê rei leão e o Mufasa morre?! Não perca o próximo capítulo!


	2. Girls!

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, okay?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap. 2 – Girls?!**

Uma festa! No Santuário de Athena! E ainda sobre responsabilidade de Miro! Isso era algo que o deixava com uma excitação tremenda. Desceu as escadarias o mais rápido que pode, correndo quando ouviu a voz de Dite exclamar 'Você voltou!'.

Quando chegou na casa de escorpião, rapidamente pegou um papel e começou a escrever as pessoas que ele achava que seria prudente chamar...

Miro: Vejamos... Mu, Deba, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka (óbvio né), Dohko, Eu , Shura, Kamus, Dite, Saori, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, ikki, Shiryu, Marin, Shina, Hilda, As amazonas... Puxa... como falta mulher... é muito homem pra pouca mulher... o.o' *escrevendo num pedaço de papel

Horas se passaram. Miro tentava lembrar de todas as pessoas que ele podia colocar na lista, mas quanto mais ele botava, mais ele percebia que a diferença de homens e mulheres era enorme. Já tinha tentado todas possíveis, até June ele tinha colocado, mas ainda assim a diferença enorme se mantia...

Foi então que ele percebeu uma coisa... caramba, de todas aquelas mulheres (que eram poucas, mas que eram as mais presentes), Shaka não falava com nenhuma, a não ser Saori! Naquele momento, ele percebeu que Shaka não tinha uma namorada. O mundo parou. Será que Shaka de Virgem, um dos cavaleiros mais fortes do santuário, nunca tinha dado sequer um beijo? Para ele não seria difícil encontrar uma namorada, mas então por que ele não tinha uma? Será que ele era muito tímido, ou algo do tipo?

Miro: Cara, não é possível, como aquele baka num tem namorada?! 22 anos e ele ta sozinho... pera... já sei! *aparece uma luzinha em cima da cabeça*

Ele não exitou, pegou o papel, e rapidamente rumou para a sala de Saori, dessa vez dando um soco em Dite, Que chamou ele de bárbaro, troglodita, e outras coisas que ele não prestou atenção...

Em menos de 20 minutos, ele chegou na sala do Mestre. Escancarou a porta, e entrou.

Saori: ta fugindo da polícia filho?!

Miro: Claro que não!

Saori: pensei que tava, vc abriu a porta desesperado..!

Miro:¬¬  
Saori: ta, fala o que vc quer...

Miro: Saori, quem é a namorada do Shaka?!

Saori: Eu *-*

Miro: Quê?!

Saori: Digo... Sei lá... ele tem namorada? Quem ousa roubar meu cavaleiro lindão? Ele é meu, eu que pago o salário dele!

Miro: o.o'

Saori: errr... esquece.

Miro: É, melhor esquecer... mas vc viu o que eu quis te falar? Shaka não tem namorada Saori... E ele vai fazer 22 anos!!

Saori: caramba, é mesmo... Isso é triste o_o' Até o Aioria que chora vendo Rei leão pega a Marin... Até o Shun pegou a June...

Miro: Até o Seiya pocotó te pegou.. u.û

Saori: não, ele brochou na hora.. 8D

Miro: QUÊ?!?!

Saori: Afe, eu tenho que parar de pensar alto... mas pq vc veio correndo aqui!

Miro: Eu tenho um plano... Por que a gente não tenta arrumar uma namorada pro Shaka?

Saori: UASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAUSHAUSHUASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS

Miro: Que foi? O.o'

Saori: pera... vc ta falando sério???

Miro: Por que não estaria?!?!?!

Saori: Sei lá, vc é vc!

Miro: ¬¬

Saori: Bom, é uma boa idéia... Mas será que ele num vai ficar meio zangado se descobrir não?

Miro: então é só ele não descobrir ^^

Saori: Se vc diz... Só não quero ele zangado comigo... u.û

Miro: relaxa Saori... vai dar td certo...! tu ta dentro ou não?!

Saori: Claro que sim :D

Miro: então bate aí o/

Saori: \o

o/\o

Miro: bom, então eu vou descer pra chamar as meninas da minha agenda.. ;)

Saori: Nem pensar. Vai ficar muita mulher... seu mulherengo do kct.. u.u

Miro: o.o tah né... então vamos nos virar com as meninas que vierem msm.. ^^

Saori: acho que é melhor né? Agora vá... vc enchendo o saco estraga minha beleza... u.û

Miro: Pooooooo.... Vc já num tem beleza, com ela estragada então...

Saori: QUE QUE VC DISSE *Levanta*

Miro: Eu disse que agora é uma ótima hora pra dar o fora... fui! *sai correndo desesperado*

Miro desceu as escadarias pensando em como iria fazer isso. Nunca tinha visto as amazonas de ouro, sequer sabia que elas existiam. Mas uma delas teria que fazer par com Shaka. De algum modo, aquilo excitava demais Miro. A idéia de tentar arrumar uma namorada que num fosse pra ele era estranha, mas engraçada.

Continuou pensando sobre a festa. Tema, arrumação... Sobre o que seria? Pensou bem, podia ser uma festa no estilo anos 60... Mas Será que Shaka gostaria? Shaka, apesar de brincalhão de vez em quando, geralmente era sério e reclamão. Como agradar alguém assim?

Já estava na altura da casa de Shura, que não mais brincava com seu touro, e sim cortava legumes para uma salada. Parou um pouco e riu, shura, zangado, fingiu que não viu e continuou a cortar. Miro se sentiu meio que ignorado e continuou seu caminho.

Quando chegou na casa de Escorpião, sentou-se novamente em sua mesa, e voltou a fazer anotações sobre a festa. Tinha pensado nos possíveis temas: Anos 60, Festa eletrônica, Karaokê... Mas achava que aquilo não daria certo sem saber do que Shaka realmente gostava. Levantou-se, então, e dirigiu-se para a casa de virgem.

Shaka meditava, sentado em sua lótus. O cavaleiro parecia concentrado demais. Miro ficou com um pouco de medo de interromper Shaka, porque do jeito que ele era quando se tratava de coisas ligadas a religião, ele ficaria uma fera e Miro não conseguiria saber o que shaka achava sobre os temas. Decidiu então sentar-se, encostado em uma pilastra ali perto e esperar até que shaka acabasse, para então conseguir falar com ele.

Horas se passaram, e nada de Shaka acabar. Miro acabou dormindo de tanto esperar. Shaka finalmente parou de meditar, mas continuou sentado, esperando pra ver se Miro ia falar algo.

Shaka: vc vai ficar quieto msm?

Miro:ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
Shaka: ¬¬' *levanta e vai andando até miro, e dá uns tapinhas nele*

Miro: hã?! *acorda* Ah, oi Shaka!

Shaka: Vc entra na casa de virgem, senta, encosta numa pilastra e dorme... que tipo de respeito é esse?!

Miro: Eu tava esperando vc acabar de meditar, eu tava com medo de interromper vc... o.o'

Shaka: Medo? Pq?

Miro: Hã... nada não.. eu preciso de uma opnião...

Shaka: fala...

Miro: Bom... é que eu to organizando uma festa pra v..digo.. pra um amigo aí sabe?

Shaka: hã, e aí?

Miro: E aí que eu to em dúvida sobre o tema da festa..

Shaka: vixe, malz cara, eu não sei nada de festas...

Miro:Mas pelo menos vc podia dizer, tipo assim... como se fosse sua festa, saca?

Shaka: Tah ne... fala aí, quais são os temas?

Miro: Bom.. o primeiro é uma festa estilo anos 60... o segundo, uma festa tipo uma rave sabe? E a terceira é juntar a galera, chamar um karaokê e talz... que que vc acha?

Shaka: com certeza eu prefiro anos 60.. ^^b

Miro: estranho, axei que vc escolheria o Karaokê..

Shaka: normalmente sim, mas se fosse a minha festa infelizmente o shun e o dite teriam que vir.. e aqueles dois juntos no karaokê num ia dar certo.. só iam cantar 'YMCA'...

Miro: HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUA pior que é mesmo... mas eu sei que vc gosta do shun!

Shaka: o que vc quis dizer com isso? ¬¬

Miro: Como discípulo cara, calma..

Shaka: Ele é um bom menino... só tem um jeito estranho.. xD

Miro: só o jeito..? sei..

Shaka: o.o' Vc fala isso, mas é só o jeito mesmo, coitado...

Miro: HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAH

Shaka: Só isso?

Miro: Sim.. valeu shaka, tu é um amigão!

Shaka: Ah, qndo precisar de algo é só aparecer ^^

Miro: Posso interromper se vc estiver meditando então né?

Shaka: nunca u.u'

Miro: mas vc disse..

Shaka: ignore caro amigo, ignore... xD

Miro: ._.'

Miro finalmente tinha sua resposta... Já ia sair da casa de virgem, quando sentiu alguns cosmos se aproximando. Olhou pra Shaka, que fez uma cara estranha e foi andando até a porta da casa de virgem. Marin e Shina chegavam, com uma dúzia de soldados trazendo enormes malas...

Miro: Mas o que?!

Shaka: o.ô

Miro: Que malas são aquelas?

Shaka: E vc acha que eu sei? "caramba, Saori disse que viriam visitas, mas eu não imaginei que fosse tão rápido, não imaginei que elas chegariam hoje msm"

Depois de uns 5 minutos, foi possível ver mais gente se aproximando: Mu vinha acompanhando Hilda de Polaris, que andava com ar de superioridade, olhando pros lado e perguntando coisas pra Mu, que ia falando. Atrás de Mu, quatro Mulheres com armaduras douradas e máscaras se aproximavam. A que estava mais próxima de Mu tinha uma armadura que mais parecia um mini conjunto de ouro. Seus cabelos longos rosa estavam presos por uma longa trança, que era visível do lado de majestosos chifres que enfeitavam suas ombreiras. Atrás dela, uma outra mulher se aproximava. Tinha cabelos num tom que lembrava um bombom de chocolate branco, longos, e carregava um elmo com grandes chifres que lembravam touros espanhóis em baixo do braço. Conversando com essa mulher vinha uma outra, com uma uma mini armadura também. De suas costas saiam duas enormes asas, e entre elas uma aljava de flechas estava presa, totalmente carregada de flechas douradas. E pouco atrás dessas duas, Uma mulher com longos cabelos dourados e uma armadura que lembrava muito a de shaka, mas parecia mais uma versão feminina (em vez de um saiote, parecia mais uma calcinha. A parte do abdômen não era tão longa como a de shaka, e era mais fina) olhava fixamente pro local onde Shaka e Miro olhavam as pessoas que se aproximavam.

Miro: cara.. então essas aí devem ser as tais amazonas que a Saori falou...

Shaka: Saori falou delas com vc?

Miro: Sim.. não falou com vc não?

Shaka: ela só disse que viriam umas amigas... Por que aquelas amazonas tão com armadura dourada?

Marin: Ué, porque são amazonas de ouro! *dando ordens pros guardas arriarem as malas dentro da casa de virgem*

Shaka: existe coisa assim? O.ô

Shina: Por que não existiria?

Miro: HAUAHUAHAUAHA.. eu pensei a msm coisa quando saori falou... xD

Shaka: ta, whatever...

Mu: eaí pessoal?!

Hilda: Uauu... Oi Miro, shaka.. *piscando pro Miro*

Miro: Olha cara, ela piscou pra gente! \o/

Shaka: grande coisa o.o'

Miro: ¬¬

Mu: bom.. deixa eu apresentar as visitantes pra vcs..

Miro: isso, apresente, apresente *batendo palminhas*

Mu: posso continuar Miro?

Miro: sim...

Shaka: HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUA

Mu: Bom... essa aqui é Maya de Áries...

Maya: Prazer... ^^

Miro: Nossa... pq seu cabelo num é lavanda que nem o do Mu?

Maya: Pq eu não sou o mu ^^'

Mu: ¬¬ continuando, essa é Aldine de Touro..

Aldine: olá rapazes ^^

Miro: pq seu cabelo não é castanho que nem o do aldebaran?!

Shaka e Mu: ¬¬'

Aldine: Vou ignorar essa pergunta... xD

Mu: essa aqui é Ayra de Sagitário...

Ayra: Oi ^^

Shaka: Oi ^^

Miro: Safadão xD

Shaka: Meu pir...

Mu: ô rapaz! Tem moças e crianças no recinto!

Shaka: gomen.. T.T

Mu: bom, e por ultimo essa é..

Sharye: Não precisa... Shaka sabe meu nome...

Shaka: sei?! O.o'

Sharye: se vc não lembrar vou te bater seu baka!

Shaka: o.ô *tentando lembrar*

Sharye: ¬¬

Miro: fala logo seu nome doçura!

Sharye: *dá um soco em Miro*

Miro: Ai! Isso dói! Parece até o Shaka batendo quando a gente fala que ele devia ser padre!

Shaka: *dá um soco em Miro*

Miro: _''

Shaka: pera... esse cabelo dourado me lembra alguém...

Sharye: Quem?!?!

Shaka: uma barbie o.o'

Sharye: *cascudo nele*

Shaka: Uia vc dá cascudo que nem a Sharye u.u *com a mão na cabeça*

Mu: TINDINDINDINDINDIN! E NÓS TEMOS UM VENCEDOR!!

Shaka: Pera... Sharye?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sharye: ^^

* * *

Quem é Sharye? De onde Shaka a conhece? Será que Shaka vai pegar alguém? Será que Miro vai pegar alguém? Será que Mu vai pintar o cabelo de rosa e passar a brincar com barbies? Descubra no próximo capítulo


	3. Vamos às Compras!

**N/A:Yoo pessoal! Espero que estejam curtindo a fic!**

**Bom, relembrando, no episódio anterior algumas Amazonas chegaram na casa de virgem: Maya, Aldine, Ayra e Sharye. Além delas, Hilda de Polaris se juntou ao povo que esperava ansioso para a festa de aniversário de Shaka.**

**Bom, vamos ao próximo capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 3 – Vamos as Compras!**

Parecia que um caminhão tinha passado por cima de Shaka. A cara que ele fazia em frente a amiga, que estava segurando pra não rir lembrava a cara de alguém que se estava super apertado pra ir ao banheiro.

Miro: Shaka? Dá onde tu conhece ela?!?!

Shaka: Nós..

Sharye: ...Já namoramos.. uma vez...

Todos os outros: O QUE?!?!?!?!

Mu: não pode ser...

Miro: Mentira! Esse cara é virgem!

Aldine: Trocadilho infame ¬¬

Maya: o.o'

Ayra: Sharye... eu sou tua melhor amiga e vc nunca disse que tinha namorado com esse...

Maya: Deus?

Miro: ¬¬ *com inveja*

Mu: ^^'

Shaka: mas isso foi coisa de muito tempo atrás.. quando nem cavaleiro eu era ainda..

Sharye: Sim.. pra falar a verdade, eu era da vila onde ele cresceu.. eu ajudava ele quando ele estava treinando... a gente tinha o que.. 15 anos Shaka?

Shaka: 16, eu acho...

Aldine: Ai, que lindo... Dois Jovens Apaixonados em uma linda tarde de verão, sozinhos.. *fantasiando*

Maya: HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAH

Aldine: Que foi?!

Ayra: Sinceramente.. os dois não parecem ter jeito de que faziam o que vc tava pensando...

Shaka: *cora*

Sharye: *cora por trás da máscara*

Miro: OMG! SHAKA!

Mu: Ele ta blefando... o.o'

Shaka: olha quem fala u.u'

Hilda: AUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAS vcs sempre trocam carícias assim lindinhos?

Miro: não, só quando estamos de bom humor... xD

Shaka: ^^'

*Marin e Shina, que estavam dentro da casa de virgem dizendo aos guardas onde colocar as malas, chegam*

Shina: eae, se divertindo?

Sharye: Muito xD

Mu: ^^'

Shaka: Mas então, vamos entrar meninas... ^^

Miro: olha, ele já até chama elas de meninas Mu..

Mu: pegou intimidade rápido.. isso deve ser contra sua religião hein Shaka! HAUAHAUHAUAH

Sharye: HAUAHAUHAUAHA... Boa Mu... xD

Maya: Afe, vcs são fogo.. ele só ta tentando ser gentil... *-*

Ayra: Sim... concordo com a Maya.. e vc Aldine? Aldine?

*aldine já tava lá dentro comendo biscoitos que Shaka tinha oferecido a ela*

Todos: O_O"

*aioria chega, junto com Saga*

Aioria: Ora ora, ta dando uma festa cheia de moças bonitas e nem me chama Shaka?

Marin: Que que vc falou aí Aioria?! Repete!

Aioria: Meu amorr!! Eu falei que vc é a mais bonita de todo o mundo!! *agarra ela*

Marin: Ah bem... *beija*

Ayra: o.o'

Hilda: ora ora ora... Se num é Saga de Gêmeos...

Saga: Hilda de Polaris... Quanto tempo..

Hilda: É.. a ultima vez que eu te vi vc tava morto...

Saga: E vc tava dominada por um certo anel aí...

*os dois param e se encaram, e depois começam a rir muito*

Saga: eaí, como vc ta moça?

Hilda: Não como vc, mas queria... HAUAHAUHAUAH

Saga: Foi algum tipo de cantada?

Hilda: who knows? ;)

Saga: *sorri*

*enquanro isso, dentro da casa de Virgem*

Shaka: ... Aqui fica o banheiro, tem uma pequena banheira ali *a banheira era quase uma piscina*. Aqui do lado é o meu quarto, ele é bem grande, e tem ar, então se alguém quiser dormir aqui..

Maya: Eu quero

Ayra: Eu tbm... o/

Sharye: whatever.. u.û

Aldine: Ei Sharye.. desde quando Maya e Ayra são meio atiradinhas assim?

Sharye: Sabe que eu num sei? No santuário elas num eram assim, mas tbm lá só tinha mulher né.. o.o'

Aldine: É, tem isso..

Shaka: ... Aqui é o jardim arvores sala-gêmeas e..

Aldine: Como cabe algo desse tamanho aqui dentro?

Shaka: Sei lá.. quando eu cheguei já tava ai o.o' mas eu acredito que seja outra dimensão, num sei...

Saga: Alguém falou Outra Dimensão?! *chega sorrindo, seguido por Hilda*

Shaka: eae amigo! *aperta a mão de Saga*

Saga: Quer dizer então que vc se deu bem... cheio de senhoritas em casa.. xD

Shaka: O Mu tbm... xD

Mu: Quieto Shaka! T_T

Saga: Hm... então depois temos que dar um pulinho lá, né Miro?!

Miro: Com muita certeza... xD

Hilda: seus pervertidos.. o.o'

Shaka: bom, é isso.. xD

Sharye: A casa de virgem do nosso santuário é beeeeeeeeeem menor.. xD

Miro: vcs tem um santuário?!

Sharye: Por que não teríamos?

Shaka: Sei lá.. o.o'

Mu: E onde fica?

Maya: Segredo ;X

Miro: Buaaaaa.. já tava até indo pra casa fazer minhas malas...

Saga: pois é.. ahsuahsuahsuahus

Hilda: Ninguém nunca vai visitar meu santuário... u.u'

Miro: mas lá só tem homem!

Hilda: Mentira.. tem eu e minha irmã...

Saga: Ta, lá só tem homem...

Hilda: *cascudo nele*

Shaka: HAUAHUAHAUAUAHAUHAUA

Sharye: Bom, podemos escolher onde dormir?

Shaka: Claro ^^

Maya e Ayra: EU QUERO COM O SHAKA!

Miro: "hmmm... essas duas tão muito atiradinhas... aí tem potencial.. vou anotar isso" *tira um bloquinho de notas do bolso e anota*

Mu: Quê isso aí?

Miro: nada não... minha hora de tomar remédio...

Mu: vc toma remédio? De que?

Miro: han... Anticoncepcional..

Mu: COMO É QUE É?! *se afastando*

Miro: Calma cara, é só zueira, zueira!! xD

Mu: ah bem.. *ainda longe*

Shaka: bom meninas... só tem como uma de vcs dormirem na cama.. pq é cama de casal...

Saga: vc que é burro... se fosse eu me espremia com as duas n_n

Shaka: Não posso, isso é contra os princípios da religião..

Mu: ixi, começou...

Aldine: Bom.. eu quero dormir na banheira.. posso?

Sharye: como assim?!?!

Aldine: ué, na banheira é legal! Lá ta sempre fresquinho...

Hilda: E se vc morrer afogada?

Aldine: aí, azar o meu né? xD

Miro: de jeito nenhum... e perder uma gata dessas? Vc pode dormir na minha cama!

Aldine: *soca ele*

Miro: Ai... x-x'

Sharye: Pra mim ta bom em qualquer lugar... eu posso dormir no chão msm... mas quero no quarto tbm... xD

Aldine: eu ainda voto na banheira.. o/

Mu: qr dormir lá em casa não? Lá só tem a Luna e a Ayari...

Miro: quem são essas? n_n

Aldine: as amazonas de Escorpião e leão..

Ayra: a de leão é minha irmã mais velha o/

Aioria: estranho, aqui é ao contrário xD

Aldine: Whatever... axo que eu vou aceitar Mu.. é bom que dá uma equilibrada... ^^

Shaka: então ta beleza... só falta as meninas decidirem quem dorme na cama...

Ayra: ah, td bem, pode dormir Maya...

Maya: YATTA! \o/

Shaka: Por que vcs duas num dormem na cama? Eu posso ficar no sofá, ou então eu dou meu jeito aí...

Maya: Mas eu queria dormir com o Shaka T_T

Shaka: Mas isso num ia pegar bem, e Buda..

Saga: Porra Shaka, esquece um pouco buda filho! Uma menina linda dessa querendo dormir com vc e vc vem pensar em Buda?! Qr saber... pode dormir comigo Maya, eu aceito... ^^

Hilda: *olha pra ele de cara feia*

Maya: hahaha... boa sorte na próxima vez ;)

Saga: Droga T_T

Shaka: Bom, durmam vc e Ayra, eu vou dormir aki na sala, sem problemas... ^^

Hilda: Yooooshi! Então vamos lá pra dentro meninas...

Aioria: Bom, mudando um pouquinho de assunto Shaka, eu e o Mu vamos fazer umas compras hj, roupas sabe é que vai ter uma festa ae e a Saori adiantou a michari.. digo, o salário... tá afim de vir com a gente?

Shaka: Ah, eu num sei...

Mu: vamos cara! Vai ser bacana!

Shaka: Mas as meninas estão aqui, e tbm eu tenho que meditar e...

Hilda: Alguém falou Shopping? *sai, com uma roupa completamente diferente da de antes: usava um salto alto, o cabelo preso, sem sua coroa, com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta bem apertada branca*

Saga: n_n

Shaka: Ta, a Hilda vai, mas as outras...

Hilda: Já estão se trocando, docinho... espera só um pouquinho.. ^^

Shaka: Afe.. u.u' Já que vcs insistem tanto, eu vou com vcs nesse maldito shopping...

Aioria: blz então... eu to indo me arrumar..

Saga: É, vamos pegar essa carona aí pessoal.. Shaka, daqui a 1 hora na casa de Áries..

Shaka: 1 Hora?! Vc acha que eu demoro tanto assim pra me arrumar?! Eu num sou uma mulher!

Hilda: Esqueceu que agora vc tem 4 mulheres ficando aqui?

Shaka: 5, não?

Mu: 4, Aldine ta indo comigo..

Aldine: ^.~v

Shaka: Ah, é.. bom, whatever..

Mu: Daqui a uma hora Shaka! E sem assédios as meninas! *indo*

Shaka: ¬¬ Eu num sou o Miro po!

Aldine: HAUAHUAHAUHA... Vejo vcs mais tarde povo! *descendo*

Hilda: Bom, agora que o povo já foi embora, vai se arrumar vai Shaka...

Shaka: Mas as meninas estão no banho!

Hilda: Ih... é mesmo... Bom, então arranja qualquer coisa pra fazer aí... eu vou lá ver a Saorinha...

Shaka: Saorinha?! AHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAA

Hilda: Que foi?!

Shaka: O pessoal costuma chamá-la de Bruxaori.. o.o'

Hilda: É... vcs tão sempre trocando carícias entre si msm... xD

Shaka: o.o'

Hilda: Bom, vou lá... daki a pouco eu volto...

Shaka: Ok ^^

Enquanto isso, no banho...

Maya: Cara, isso aqui num é uma banheira, é uma piscina cara...

Ayra: Po, Fala não.. Essa Saori é mesmo uma rica u.û

Sharye: Mu tava falando que a que tem na casa do Mestre é 5 vezes essa o.o'

Ayra: O_O'

Maya: Po.. se for desse tamanho todo eu vou colocar uma baleia lá o.o'

Ayra: Ta... aí vc tbm já ta exagerando o.o'

Maya: se vc diz né... Mas fala agora Sharye.. Vc realmente... bom, vc sabe... Fez Aquilo com o Shaka?

Sharye: *engasga* Como?

Ayra: Ela quer saber se vc e o Shaka..

Sharye: Não.. u.u'

Maya: mas ele corou!

Sharye: Isso pq uma vez a gente chegou perto.. Mas ele veio com o papo de 'Buda isso, Religião aquilo', e a gente num saiu dos amassos.

Ayra: UAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU

Maya: É mesmo um virgem... o.o'

Sharye: *pescotapa na Maya*

Maya: Ai! Que que eu fiz!

Sharye: Falou merda! u.u'

Ayra: Vc ainda gosta dele?

Sharye: Axo que não, axo que estaríamos mais pra amigos... Além disso, eu acho que me interessei por outro carinha aqui do santuário.

Maya: Uia, quem, fala, fala!

Sharye: Ai.. isso é constrangedor _ *corada*

Ayra: Fala logo quem!!!

Sharye: O.. o M-Mu..

Maya: O_O Sério?!

Sharye: Sério.. aquele ar sereno, sério dele... isso me deixa encantada.. *-*

Ayra: Mas o Shaka tbm é Sério e Sereno...

Sharye: Sim.. mas o Mu é tão fodinha.. *-*

Maya: Eu num vi nda demais nele não.. e vc Ayra?

Ayra: Prefiro o Shaka...

Sharye: E vc Maya... quer o Shaka tbm?

Maya: Não...

Sharye: Mas vc tava toda atiradinha pra cima dele..

Maya: É... Mas eu axo que quem me interessou mais foi o Miro *-*

Ayra e Sharye: TÁ ZUANDO!

Maya: não, sério...

Sharye: Mas o Miro é tão..

Ayra: Vulgar?

Sharye: isso!

Maya: Mas ele é lindo! *-*

Ayra: Se vc diz né...

Sharye: Meninas, vamos logo... O Shaka deve estar esperando pra tomar banho... assim a gente vai ficar horas aqui e o coitado vai mofar lá fora...

Maya: HUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUA *imaginando o esqueleto de Shaka sentado no sofá, cheio de teia de aranha em volta, com a toalhinha no ombro*

Sharye: Que foi?!

Maya: Nada.. Nada... vamos...

Depois de anos de espera, As meninas finalmente saíram do banho. Shaka pediu que elas não demorassem mto pra se arrumar, já que eles tinham 25 minutos (isso msm, 25 minutos) pras estar lá embaixo na casa de Áries. Depois disso, entrou no banho, enquanto as meninas se arrumavam.

Quando Shaka saiu do banheiro, já praticamente arrumado, se assustou com o que viu. As amazonas não usavam suas máscaras. Estavam extremamente lindas. Shaka ficou boquiaberto. Ayra e Maya conversavam no sofá, e Sharye olhava a lótus na parte nobre da casa, onde Shaka costumava sentar pra meditar.

Passou rapidamente a escova no cabelo, e foi pra sala.

Maya: uia... ele se arrumou rápido...

Ayra: é mesmo... Agora, falta só a Hilda...

Sharye: Ela ta vindo, eu vi que ela tava descendo de libra.

Shaka: Ótimo, então, qndo ela chegar a gente vai pra lá... Anciosas pras compras?

Sharye: Claro... Sempre ;)

Maya: AHUAHAUHAUHA.. é mesmo.. xD

Hilda: Foi mal a demora galera...

Shaka: Ta ok.. vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa xD

Ayra: Vamos!

Todos foram descendo. Shaka parecia um tanto quanto contrariado, mas acabou indo por consideração as meninas. Passaram pela casa de leão, e deram um rápido alô pra Marin, que procurava algum cheiro ou marca estranhas nas camisas de Aioria. A casa de Máscara da Morte estava vazia, Shaka imaginou que ele devia estar fazendo algo pra Saori.

Na casa de gêmeos, Kanon parecia bastante excitado, correndo de um lado pro outro procurando algo.

Hilda: Saguinha! Vc ainda ta assim?!?!

Kanon: Saguinha o kct.. u.u'

Shaka: Hilda, ele num é o Saga, e sim o Kanon..

Maya: São gêmeos?

Shaka: Sim...

Sharye: Aconteceu algo, Kanon?

Kanon: Sim! Muahahahaha

Ayra: O que?! *se escondendo atrás de Sharye, com medo da risadinha*

Kanon: Bom, já que o Saga saiu, eu vou acabar com o Pom Pom! Muahahaha

Shaka: Pom Pom?

Kanon: Sim... é o patinho de borracha do Saga...

Hilda: SAGA TEM UM PATINHO DE BORRACHA?!?!?!

Shaka: ASUHUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHASUHS e ele ainda queria me zoar de virgem!

Kanon: Sim... agora falta só eu achar o Pom Pom, e minha vingaça por falta de atenção será destruidora! MUAHAHAHAHAHA Ò.Ó

Maya: Se vc diz né... ^^'

Shaka: Whatever, vamos logo....

Ayra: É, boa sorte na procura o/

Hilda: ...

Sharye: Que foi Hilda?

Hilda: SKPKOSADKOPASDOPKADSOPKASDKOPASDPOKASDKOPDASOPKSADOPKASDOPKASDOPKADSPOKASDOPKADSPOKASDOPKASDOKPODPKADSOKPADOSKOKPASDKOPSADOPKASDKOPAOKPDSKOPAOKOKDKOPASOPKADS

Shaka: ?

Hilda: Um homem daquele tamanho com um Patinho de Borracha?! Vou ter que zoar.. ò.ó

Shaka: É msm... mas pior é o Aioria, que chora qndo o Mufasa morre no Rei Leão o.o'

Ayra: Sério?!?!

Shaka: Sim ^^'

Ayra: Se eu falar isso pra Ayari ela vai rir pra kct xD

Shaka: Coitado.. xD Bom, vamos, andando... Flw Kanon, te mais..

Kanon: Falou galera, tragam uma lembrancinha pra mim!

Shaka: Ok... ^^b

Na casa de Touro, Deba (meu jeito de chamar o Aldebaran) bebia sua genuína 51.

Shaka: Yo Deba!

Deba: Eaae Shhhhhhaaaaka! Como v-vai ami-ick-gão?

Shaka: Que isso Deba! Bebendo à essa hora? Me dá essa cachaça aqui! *pega a 51 ele*

Deba: Não cara! Me –Ick- dá isso aqui! É a un-ick-ica lembrança que eu tenho do Bra-ick-sil!

Shaka: não, esse ano a gente vai lá, nada de bebidas! *esmaga a garrafa contra a parede, continua andando*

Sharye: Puxa Shaka.. Você podia deixar o coitado com a cachaça dele...

Shaka: Não, ele precisa parar de pensar um pouco no Brasil... depois vc vai entender porque...

Sharye: Se vc diz né...

Não demorou muito para que chegassem na casa de Áries. Lá, Mu, Saga e Aioria esperavam. Ao ver Shaka e os outros Mu gritou "FINALMENTE!", e Saga riu, com sua risadinha que lembrava muito a de Kanon...

Mu: Sharye, fala a verdade, o Shaka deve ter demorado mais pra se arrumar que vocês! HAUAHAUAHUA

Sharye: Morra Mu...

Saga: OLHA O PLÁGIO! SÓ EU POSSO FALAR MORRA, E SÓ SE APLICA AO SEIYA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Hilda: Falando nisso, como vai o Pom Pom?

Saga: *congela*

Mu: Pom Pom? Que que é isso? Aquele negócio de Líder de Torcida?

Hilda: não não.. é o Patinho de borracha do senhor Saga... AHUAHAUHAUAHUAA

Aioria: PATINHO DE BORRACHA?! QUE TROUXAAAAA!! HAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHA

Saga: Olha o Scar Aioria!

Aioria: ONDE?!?! *sai correndo pra trás de Mu*

Ayra: Putz.. num é que é verdade msm... o.o'

Maya: falando nisso, cadê a Ayari e a Luna?

Mu: elas foram na frente, falaram que encontrariam a gente lá.. A Aldine foi com elas.

Sharye: Hm... então vamos logo né?!

Saga: É, é bom msm... u.u'

Hilda: óóóóóó... Que bonitinho, ele ta zangado pq o Pom Pom Não vai! *aperta a bochecha de Saga*

Saga: Ah, não enche.. u.u'

Aioria: ^^'

Depois de Hilda encher o saco de Saga por mais alguns minutos, eles finalmente saíram da casa de Áries. Na porta do Santuário, uma limosine preta aguardava a chegada deles. As meninas ficaram um pouco impressionadas, mas Aioria explicou a eles que parte do conforto que eles tinham era devido ao dinheiro da fundação Kido, que era uma fortuna impressionante.

A limusine ida pro shopping foi bem confortável. Dentro da limosine tinha uma grande tv de plasma de 42 polegadas, um playstation 2 e um frigobar com muito champanhe. Eles se divertiram bastante revezando no Playstation, jogando Guitar Hero. Mas o mais divertido foi ver Aioria perder de lavada para Saga, porque toda vez que ele começava a se concentrar, Saga cantava Hakuna matata, e assim, Aioria se desconcentrava e começava a cantar loucamente.

O Shopping, que ficava perto da Acrópole (Pra quem não conhece, é no centro de Atenas, onde tem o Parthenon, o maior tempo de Athena, que NÃO era o Santuário, mas ficava bem próximo) e tinha o nome de Colossus, devido ao seu tamanho. A Limosine deixou todos na porta, e o motorista falou que quando eles quisessem ir embora, era só ligar.

Assim que entraram no Shopping, viram Aldine e mais duas lindas mulheres entrando em um restaurante. A Mais alta tinha um longo cabelo azul, e parecia ser a mais desenvolvida (em termos de corpo) das Amazonas. A Outra, um pouco menor que a de cabelo azul, Tinha cabelo castanho, e preso por um rabo de cavalo. Miro, como sempre, se alegrou e saiu correndo na frente, enquanto Shaka ria por sua pressa em conhecer meninas.

Miro: Aldine! Aldine!

Aldine: Ah, eles chegaram... E aí Miro, blz?

Miro: Sempre... (H) E aí, num vai apresentar as gatinhas não?

Aldine: AHUAHAUHAUAHUAAUHAUAHAUHA

Luna: Quem é esse ser?

Ayari: Sei lá.. o.o'

Miro: Eu, senhoritas, sou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, Miro.

Luna: ta, já acabou? Pode ir... esse tipo de gente com seu temperamento me irrita profundamen.. *Olha Shaka e os outros chegando* UI! SHARYE, APRESENTA LOGO ESSES DEUSES AÍ! *-*

Miro, Aldine e Ayari: o_o""

Sharye: Calma Luna, calma.. xD

Ayra: caramba, ela num muda msm.. o.o'

Sharye: Shaka de Virgem, Aioria de Leão, Mu de Áries, Saga de Gêmeos, ali ta o Miro, e essa aqui é a Hilda..

Luna: Ui... seu cabelo castanho é tão lindo... *falando pra Aioria, apoiada no peito dele, passando a mão pelo peito dele*

Aioria: *cora*

Ayra: Ei.. ele já é comprometido...

Luna: E daí? Vc acha que eu me importo com isso? (6)

Aioria: Han.. é melhor vc parar... OLHA ALI, O BRAD PITT!

Luna: MEU DEUS! ONDE?!

Aioria: *Se esconde atrás do Mu*

Mu: Que golpe baixo ^^'

Saga: AHUAHUAHAUAHAHA ò_ób

Aioria: ò_ób

Shaka: bom galera, vamos logo... eu quero ir no boliche!

Saga: Ué, num era vc que não queria vir, blá blá blá...

Shaka: Sim.. Mas já que eu to no inferno, abraça o capet.. digo... Deixa pra lá, o Dite não ta aqui...

Mu: AHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUA, Coitada-o-a-o-a AHHHHH _'

Saga: uia, eles tão aprendendo ò_ób

Shaka e Mu: ò_ób

As meninas: ^^"

Miro: Bom, vamos? *andando*

*O pessoal segue ele*

Shaka: Aí Mu, aqui vendem umas roupas maneiras, vamos entrar?

Mu: Axo que é melhor damos uma rodada, a gente ver o que a gostar e compra..

Saga: Tbm acho melhor...

Aioria: CARACA! SAIU! *sai correndo pra uma loja de cds/dvds*

Ayari: Que que ele quer lá?

Hilda: Sei lá o.o'

*dentro da loja, Aioria pulava com algo na mão*

Shaka: Que que vc tem aí Aioria?

Aioria: OLHA CARA! OLHA! /o/ REI LEÃO 3! \o\ FINALMENTE SAIU! \o/

Saga: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA QUE BAKA! Ò_Ó

Hilda: Pom Pom...

Saga: *congela*

Mu: Boa Hilda, Ta Aprendendo! ò_ób

Ayra e Sharye: HAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHA xDD

Shaka: ^^"

Depois de Aioria comprar seu dvd do Rei Leão 3, eles continuaram andando pelo Shopping. De vez em quando paravam, que era quando eles tinham que comprar algo. Depois que todos finalmente compraram tudo que queriam ou precisavam, eles finalmente foram pra área de lazer do Shopping.

Shaka: Eae, que que vcs querem fazer?

Sharye: Kart! o/

Ayra: Boliche! *-*

Hilda: Cinema!

Aldine: Jogos!

Luna e Miro: Filhos! Ò_ó

Ayari: O_O"

Shaka: Ei pessoal.. se segurem ae po.. menos né.. estamos no meio do shopping, e tal.. o.o'

Luna: Pra mim isso num é problema!

Saga: Sua Voyeur!

Luna: (H)

Shaka: Meu Buda.. Daí me paciência pra aturar esses dois.. o.o'

Sharye: To contigo Shaka.. u.u'

Ayra: HUHAUAHUAHA

Mu: po cara, eu acho que a gente podia ir no... Kart, Boliche, e deixar os outros pra depois, amanhã sei lá... vcs vão ficar um tempo por aqui mesmo...

Saga: É, por mim tanto faz..

Hilda: Então primeiro no Kart... o/

Saga: Isso ae \o

Aldine: Por mim whatever... eu vou ganhar msm...

Ayra: Sonha filha... quem vai ganhar...

Sharye: Sou eu!! (H)

Shaka: Isso é o que veremos.. ^^

Ayari: Ei... menos papo e mais ação! Vamos logo!

Assim, todos foram pro kart. Depois de uma pequena explicação de como usar o carrinho, todos foram pra seus postos. A grid de largada era:

-Mu

-Sharye

-Shaka

-Ayra

-Maya

-Miro

-Luna

-Aioria

-Hilda

-Saga

-Ayari

-Aldine

Quando o cara deu a bandeirada, todos aceleraram insanamente. Mu foi facilmente ultrapassado por Sharye, que deu um tchauzinho. Shaka, Ayra, Miro e maya disputavam a segunda colocação, luna tentava impedir que Aioria e Hilda passassem por ela, e Saga tentava alcançá-los, mas prendendo facilmente Ayari e Aldine, que não tinham experiência nenhuma com carros, e muitas vezes batiam nos pneus do lado da pista.

Depois de mais ou menos 10 minutos, Mu ultrapassou Sharye, quando ela sem querer bateu na parede de pneus. Mu ia rindo freneticamente, e olhando pra ela, que tentava fazer o kart andar, quando Maya passou do seu lado, e empurrou ele pros pneus, ele bateu e xingou freneticamente, junto com risos de todos os outros, que passaram e deixaram ele e Sharye como os últimos.

Maya dirigia bem, e conseguia facilmente prender os outros atrás dela, que brigavam, tentando ultrapassá-la. Saga já estava disputando com Miro, Shaka e Ayra, as outras foram ultrapassadas e ficaram pra trás.

Eis que aconteceu a maior reviravolta da corrida: Aioria jogou seu kart para o canto direito, e pisou fundo, ficando assim em segundo lugar. Ele e Maya disputavam o primeiro lugar. Ora Aioria passava, ora Maya passava, e, quando estavam quase no fim da corrida, Maya bateu. Aioria ia pulando dentro de seu kart que nem uma criança, feliz da vida. Faltando apenas uma volta, Os únicos que podiam passar ele eram Shaka, Saga e Ayra, que continuavam tentando o segundo lugar.

A linha de chegada estava próxima. Aioria gritava freneticamente "AUÍÍÍÍÍÍ ÍÍÍÍ AUM AUM AUM AWAYYYY" no rítimo de Hakuna Matata. Ei que um grito irrompeu o ar. "HOJE A NOITE, AQUI NA SELVA, QUEM DORME È O LEÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!". Aioria, desesperado, virou o Kart, e Bateu em shaka, que prendeu Ayra, e Saga ganhou a corrida.

Aioria: Jogo sujo Saga! U_U'

Saga: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ò_ÓV

Sharye: Fiquei em ultima T_T

Mu: Se ferrou AHUAHAUAHUAA

Sharye: Mas levei vc pro inferno cmgo xDD

Aldine:HAUAHUAHA.. é mesmo...

Ayari: Whatever, vamos logo pro boliche!

Shaka: Isso! *-*

Saga: Por mim tanto faz, vou estrondar lá msm!

Hilda: Vamos ver...

Todos foram andando calmamente pro boliche. Saga falava que ia vencer, pq estava muito confiante. Hilda tentava rivalizar com Saga, dizendo que ele não era de nada, e os outros conversavam sobre qualquer assunto aleatório, e principalmente riam de Miro falando o que Saori falava sobre eles serem os cavaleiros dela, que ninguém tinha direito a nada, e que ela disse que Seiya não conseguiu na hora do vamos ver.

O Boliche estava razoavelmente cheio. Cada um pegou seu sapato, e foram todos para a pista mais afastada do boliche, onde teriam um pouco de paz.

Shaka: O negócio é o seguinte... Homens vs. Mulheres.. que que vcs acham?

Ayari: Eu acho que não é justo.

Ayra: To cntgo maninha!

Saga: Pq não? Nós somos 5, vocês são 7!

Hilda: É, mas vocês são homens, não é justo!

Sharye: vamos aceitar gente! A gente pode vencer eles! Força meninas!

Luna: É mesmo, eu não perder pra ninguém.. ainda mais pra gente do tipo daquelezinho ali *aponta pra Miro*

Miro: Há, e eu num vou perder pra vc, sua tarada!

Mu: ^^'

Aioria: Então é isso... Vamos ownar vcs!

Maya: Veremos querido...

O Jogo então começou... O modo como o time dos homens ganhava era monstruosa.. eles sempre derrubavam todos os pinos, facilmente, enquanto as meninas muitas vezes deixavam 3, 4 em pé... Com certeza não ia demorar muito pra que eles ganhassem.. ou não...

Maya jogou com uma força incrível... a bola parecia ir pra fora, mas ela mudou um pouco o curso da bola com sua telecinese e pimba! Derrubou todos os pinos. Os homens levantaram, em sinal de protesto por elas terem conseguido acertar todos. E assim foi. Nervosos, por medo de que as meninas pudessem ganhar, eles começaram a errar, e as meninas iam os alcançando, seja por trapaças, ou por jogadas cagadas.

Falta só uma rodada pro jogo acabar. As meninas perdiam por 2 pinos. Era a vez de Mu jogar. Parou, pegou a bola, respirou fundo. Olhou concentrado pros pinos. Ele precisava de toda a calma possível pra jogar.

Mu: "caramba, é agora.. vou ganhar, agora!"

Maya: AI MEU DEUS!

Mu: *se assusta e joga errado, 4 pinos ficam em pé*

Os outros homens: PORRA MU! COMO VC FOI ERRAR!?!?!?

Mu: Foi mal galera, eu me assustei...!

Aioria: Só dá mole cara.. putz T_T

Sharye e as outras pulavam, felizes da vida... Era a vez de Ayra jogar. Pegou a bola, confiante, parou, se preparou e! Escorregou. A bola voou pro alto, Sharye tentou dar um soco, mas a bola bateu no chão fortemente, foi rolando, rolando, rolando e... não derrubou nenhum pino, ela parou antes de chegar lá.

Shaka: BOA AYRA!!!!!! *Pula em cima dela*

Ayra: AI! X_X

Saga: HAUHAUAHUAHAUAH... VENCEMOS HILDA!! XD

Hilda: Mas que droga, que cara chato... vou dar um jeitinho no pompom qndo chegar em ksa!

Saga: não se atreva u.u'

Aldine: Bom, acho que chega de shopping por hj né? Vamos pra casa...

Ayari: é bom né.. xD

Shaka: ok... vou ligar aqui *liga pro motorista*

Eles foram andando, felizes, pro carro. Os meninos cantavam "We are the Champions", O que deixava Sharye e Hilda morrendo de raiva, e Ayra completamente sem graça, já que o time perdeu pelo erro dela.

A volta pra casa foi tranqüila. Shaka cochilou num canto, com Ayra encostada em seu ombro. Sharye ficou jogando guitar hero com Mu, e Hilda e Saga se provocavam num outro canto. Os outros conversavam ou faziam algumas outras coisas.

Ayra: Shaka.. Acorda..

Shaka: Han?

Ayra: já chegamos no santuário...

Shaka: caramba, eu dormi?

Ayra: Sim.. vc deve estar cansado.. xD

Shaka: Só um pouco... ué, pera, cadê todo mundo?

Ayra: Eles foram na frente, eu fiquei com um pouco de pena de te acordar...

Shaka: Ah... desculpa pelo incômodo...

Ayra:não.. que isso, ta tudo bem... vamos?

Shaka: Ah, claro... *sai do carro*

Ayra: Shaka... posso te perguntar uma coisa? *subindo as escadas*

Shaka: Claro... ^^

Ayra: Você ainda gosta da Sharye?

Shaka: ...

Ayra: *abaixa a cabeça*

Shaka: Não... acho que ela é só uma amiga.. eu já senti algo por ela sim, mas foi a muito tempo atrás... acho que não gosto dela não...

Ayra: Hmmm...

Shaka: Mas por que a pergunta?

Ayra: Por nada, só por curiosidade...

Mu: E aí galera?

Shaka: Ah, fala Mu.. ^^

Mu: caraça, vc dormiu msm no carro.. xD

Shaka: É.. tava um pouco cansado.. ^^'

Mu: isso que dá, meditação dá sustância não rapaz! xD

Shaka: Há, há, há!

Ayra: xDDD

Shaka: bom, vamos nessa cara...

Mu: A propósito..

Sharye: Eu vou demorar um pouco mais aqui *saindo da cozinha, com um copo de água em cada mão*

Mu: é.. xD

Shaka: Ah, blz.. a porta vai ficar encostada, ok?

Sharye: Deixa comigo! ^^

Ayra: Te mais amiga! *fala no ouvido dela* Boa sorte!

Sharye: ^.~b

Shaka e Ayra iam conversando tranqüilamente pelo caminho pra Virgem. Deba dormia no sofá, abraçado a uma foto. Os dois passaram na pontinha dos pés, tentando não incomodar. Na porta da casa de Gêmeos, Hilda conversava com Saga, num canto.

Shaka: Ihh.. olha lá... aqueles ali tão xonadinhos...

Ayra: É mesmo.. xD

Shaka: Vamos lá.. Maya deve estar sozinha em casa...

Ayra: Caramba, eu até já tinha me esquecido da maya!

Shaka: Pois é... vamos *pega Ayra pela mão, andando*

Ayra: *cora, vai*

Foram andando calmamente pra virgem. Maya dormia na cama de Shaka, com um uma mini camisola. Shaka entrou, pegou uma roupa, e foi pro banheiro. Assim que ele saiu do banho, Ayra entrou. Shaka preparou um bife com fritas, e os dois comeram, e conversaram bastante.

Ayra: É... o papo ta ótimo, mas eu vou dormir Shaka.. To um pouco cansada...

Shaka: É.. eu tbm to cansado.. xD

Ayra: Boa noite ^^ *entrando no quarto*

Shaka: Até amanhã! ^^

Ele se cobriu, virou pro lado, fechou os olhos e dormiu. Esperando se divertir tanto quando acordasse quanto tinha se divertido naquele dia.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Áries...

Sharye: Bom, eu acho que já ta um pouco tarde Mu... Vou nessa...

Mu: Ahhh.. fica um pouco mais po! É tão bom ficar assim conversando com vc..

Sharye: Eu tbm adoro conversar com você Mu, mas já ta tarde, e eu to um pouco cansada...

Mu: Puxa... ok então. :/

Sharye: Fica triste não, amanhã eu venho conversar mais com você, ok?

Mu: Ok \o/

Sharye: hauahuaha.. bom, boa noite Mu *dá um estalinho nele, e vai subindo as escadas pra virgem*

Mu: Boa... noite.. *tocando os lábios* YEEESS! *entra em casa*

* * *

Eae? Será que o relacionamento de Mu e Sharye vai continuar? Será que Shaka vai conseguir pegar alguém? Será que A festa de aniversário vai rolar, com o organizador só pensando em molhar o bico? Não percam o próximo capítulo ;D


	4. Pipoca Torrada

**Cap. 4 – Pipoca Torrada**

Um novo dia raiava na casa de virgem...

Shaka: Peraí... vai com calma, assim vc vai me machucar...

Dite: eu to indo com calma bem!

Shaka: ta não! Ta machucando!

Dite: perae, eu vou bem devagarzinho pra não doer... melhorou?

Shaka: agora ta melhor... Ai! Não puxa assim Dite! Assim, parece até que vc vai arrancar do lugar!

Dite: Eu não tenho culpa dele ser grande, Shakinha!

Shaka: Mas vc tbm não precisa puxar assim, com tanta força...

Dite: não queria te machucar, desculpa...

Shaka: Vai logo... termina isso, tenho mais o que fazer..

Dite: ui, apressadinho... pó deixar comigo!

Shaka: Dite! Se vc puxar assim de novo, eu não vou agüentar!

Dite: você é homem ou não, po!

Shaka: Óbvio que sou, mas não sou obrigado a suportar isso...

Sharye: Shaka... Shaka, acorda... são 11 da manhã...

Shaka: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sharye: ACORDA PORRA!!!!!

Shaka: *dá um pulo do sofá* SAI DITE, SAI!

Sharye: hã?! Ta maluco?

Shaka: Santo Buda.. que pesadelo horrível!!

Sharye: que foi?

Shaka: Sonhei que o dite tava penteando meu cabelo, e que tava doendo pra kct pq ele tava todo embaraçado!

Sharye: O.o

Ayra: bom dia Shaka! *senta do lado dele*

Shaka: Bom dia Ayra ^^

Ayra: Dormiu bem?

Shaka: Não... eu tive um pesadelo estranho... o.o'

Ayra; Que que vc sonhou?

Sharye: Que ele e o Dite tavam trocando carícias... ^^

Ayra: NANI?!

Shaka: nada disso!!! U_U

Ayra: ufaaaaaaa *respira aliviada*

Três semanas tinham se passado desde a ida ao shopping com o pessoal. O aniversário de Shaka se aproximava cada vez mais rapidamente. Porém, ele se divertia tanto, que sequer reparara.

Mu e Sharye pareciam estar cada vez mais envolvidos um com o outro. Isso preocupava Mu, porque ele achava que Shaka ainda tinha sentimentos por ela. Mal sabia ele que Shaka já estava interessado em outra pessoa.

Saga e Hilda continuavam trocando espinhos. Kiki disse ter visto os dois se pegando atrás de uma pilastra, perto da casa de câncer, mas os dois negavam o fato e sempre brigavam quando isso acontecia... Certa vez, Hilda ameaçara jogar Pom Pom, o pato de borracha de Saga descarga abaixo. Ele quase surtou.

Já Maya não saía de cima de Miro. Mas, incrivelmente, Miro não queria Maya. Ele queria Luna, e o fato da Amazona de escorpião o rejeitar só aumentava o seu desejo por ela, porque, segundo ele, as mais difíceis são as melhores.

Saori só ficava mais estressada, dia após dia, principalmente depois de saber sobre Mu e Sharye. Afinal de contas, aqueles eram os cavaleiros **DELA**. E ela não queria nenhuma baranga mocreiúda em cima deles.

Shaka fazia sua meditação matinal, como já era de costume. Mas, naquele dia, ele estava no jardim das Arvores Gêmeas, pois não conseguia se concentrar com Sharye tagarelando sem parar. Foi quando Ayra o encontrou. Por um instante, quis falar com ele, mas não conseguiu. Ele emanava uma paz de espírito e uma calma tão grande, que ela ficou com um misto de medo e pena de tirá-lo daquele estado. Apenas sentou-se, próximo a ele, e ficou a admirá-lo, em silêncio. Shaka sabia que ela estava ali, ele sabia que ela estaria ali antes mesmo que ela. Mas preferiu ficar imóvel, e esperar a reação dela. Ela, por outro lado, continuava atônita, petrificada com a beleza dele, com a paz dele. Resolveu abrir os olhos.

Shaka: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ayra: Ahn?! Ahh, não, não aconteceu nada... Te atrapalhei?

Shaka: Não... Eu já estava terminando mesmo... mas algo te trouxe aqui... o que foi?

Ayra: Ah, eu só queria... você sabe, conversar com você...

Shaka se levantou

Shaka: Vamos dar uma volta?

Ayra: Por onde?

Shaka: Por aqui, ué... Esse lugar é bem maior do que parece...

Ayra: Ah, tudo bem... eu adoraria.. ^^

Conversaram e andaram por um longo tempo. Ayra contou sobre seus Hobbys, como desenhar, e caçar. Shaka contou de sua relação com Sharye, à pedido de Ayra. Pararam pra descansar em uma ruína de um templo que ficava no alto de uma colina. A vista de lá de cima era linda. Ao longe, podia se ver o enorme portão que guiava até a casa de virgem, com uma flor de lótus de ouro incrustada nele. Montanhas eram vistas, quase no infinito, pequenas. As pétalas de cerejeira cobriam quase todo o chão abaixo das Árvores Gêmeas, fazendo um lindo tapete rosa por cima da grama fofa do jardim. Borboletas amarelas deixavam rastros dourados por onde passavam, realçando o brilho das flores jasmins. Ayra olhava pra baixo, maravilhada com o que via.

Ayra: Isso aqui... é incrível...

Shaka: É lindo, né? *senta nos destroços de uma pilastra, quase do lado de Ayra*

Ayra: Sim... é muito lindo...

Shaka: sempre que eu quero pensar... ou que eu estou aflito, cansado, estressado... ou quando eu simplesmente quero paz... eu venho pra cá...

Ayra: Vc tem muita sorte de ter um lugar desses só pra você...

Shaka: É, eu acho que sim...

Ayra o encarou, seus olhos castanho-claro fitando os olhos azul-celeste de Shaka.

Ayra: Shaka... Você se importaria se...

Shaka: Se?

Ayra: Se eu... te... beijasse? *cora*

Shaka: *abaixa a cabeça, vermelho que nem um tomate* Acho que não...

Ayra foi se aproximando do rosto de Shaka lentamente, suas respirações sincronizadas, seus olhos se encarando.

Ayra: Shaka... Eu te am...

Mu e Sharye: POVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Surge do lado*

Ayra e Shaka: *despenca* Mu... Sharye... Oi... ^^""

Sharye: Entãoo... o Mu foi na locadora hoje, e alugou um monte de filmes...! E a gente nem vai fazer nada hoje mesmo! Vamos assisitir?!

Ayra: Pode ser... ^^"

Mu: Ótimo... Vamos fazer uma pipoquinha então... e a gente assiste aqui no Shaka mesmo!

Shaka: Por mim... mas só nós 4 vamos ver?

Mu: Que eu saiba, só...

Ayra olhou pra Shaka, que olhou pra ela ao mesmo tempo.

Sharye: Okay então, vamos fazer a pipoca.. vocês arrumam a sala lá! Vamos Mu *arrastando Mu pelo braço*

Mu: Ta, to indo, calma...

Ayra esperou os dois se afastarem.

Shaka: Por que temos que assistir filmes? Eu sou péssimo pra esse tipo de coisa...

Ayra: Você não gosta de filme?

Shaka: Só gosto dos que eu quero muito ver...

Ayra: Ah... entendo... Bom, mesmo assim vamos! Vai ser divertido... :D

Shaka: Ta.. vamos..!

Ayra já estava pronta pra voltar pra casa de virgem, mas Shaka a segurou pelo braço.

Shaka: posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ayra: Fala!

Shaka: Você ainda quer... vc sabe... me beijar?

Ayra sorriu.

Ayra: veremos... ;)

Shaka estava um turbilhão de felicidade. Ayra queria beijá-lo! Isso significa que, de alguma forma, ele estava sendo correspondido. Mas ao mesmo tempo que sentiu felicidade, uma pontada de ódio surgiu no seu peito.

Shaka: "Aqueles dois podiam ter esperado só mais um pouquinho... u-u "

Arrumaram a sala rapidamente. Pra falar a verdade, foi muito mais fácil do que Shaka previa. Arrastaram o sofá pra que ficasse numa posição bem confortável, de frente pra Tv. Armaram o Home Theater, um "presente" que custou 3 meses de salários de Shaka. Foi quando sentiram um cheiro horrível de queimado, e a voz impaciente de Sharye na cozinha.

Sharye: O QUE VC FEZ?!

Mu: EU SÓ COLOQUEI A PIPOCA NO MICROONDAS!

Sharye: QUE PIPOCA MU?! NÃO TEM MAIS PIPOCA, SE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU!

Shaka e Ayra foram correndo pra lá. Ao chegarem, se assustaram com a Cena: Sharye gritava varias vezes com Mu, que dizia que só o fez o que as instruções da embalagem diziam. Dentro do Microondas, Jaziam as cinzas do que já tinha sido um pacote de pipoca de Microondas.

Shaka: o que aconteceu?

Sharye: o Mu torrou a pipoca!

Shaka: COMO?! O.o

Mu: Olha a droga da embalagem, olha! Ta escrito bem claramente: Se você não ouvir os estalos, coloque por mais 5 minutos em potência alta.

Sharye: É, você fez isso... 4 vezes...

Mu: E como vc pretendia que eu ouvisse as pipocas estourando se vc não parava de falar um minuto sequer?!

Sharye: Ah, Agora a culpa é MINHA?!

Ayra: Afe, calma povo, a gente dá um jeito...!

Shaka: É! Tem milho de pipoca ali no armário... e a gente pode fazer um brigadeiro também, se for o caso..

Ayra: Só deixem o Mu longe do fogão... XD

Shaka: e a Sharye tbm né?! AIEHAIUEHAUIEHIUAHEUIAHEUAHEIUAE

Sharye e Mu: *olhando pros dois com cara de "não teve graça nenhuma"*

Shaka: Arhm... *fica sério* Anyway... vão lá pra sala, deixem a comida com a gente ;D

Shaka: vou ignorar o que vc disse, viu, engraçaralho! *passa pelos dois de cara fechada*

Ayra: que medo o-o'

Shaka: eu já to meio que... acostumado.. xDD

Fazer as guloseimas foi muito mais fácil do que arrumar a sala. Afinal de contas, Shaka morava sozinho, então ele tinha que cozinhar, e sabia fazer isso muito bem, muito melhor do que limpar e arrumar, que não era nem um pouco o seu forte. Fizeram uma grande travessa de pipoca, e uma panela enorme de brigadeiro, que cobriram com granulado, pra que ficasse ainda mais gostoso.

Quando chegaram na sala, quase morreram de tanta vergonha. Mu e Sharye se agarravam intensamente no sofá, se beijando e se acariciando. Shaka ficou meio sem graça, Ayra ficou tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Assim que os dois perceberam que Shaka e Ayra estavam ali, parados, olhando-os, eles pediram desculpa, sentaram-se comportadamente e colocaram o primeiro filme, enquanto Shaka desligava a luz e fechava as cortinas, criando assim um clima bem parecido com o de um cinema.

Depois de algum tempo de filme, shaka não agüentava mais. Primeiro, aquele com certeza estava sendo o pior dia das ultimas semanas. Sentar ali, do lado de Ayra, no escurinho, morrendo de vontade de beijá-la, com Sharye e Mu se pegando loucamente ao seu lado, e o pior de tudo: sem poder fazer nada, com medo de Ayra rejeitá-lo ou algo assim, mesmo sabendo que a pouco tempo atrás ela tinha dito que queria beijá-lo. Segundo, não era segredo que ele não gostava de assistir filmes, apesar de 'Onde os fracos não tem vez' ser um bom filme.

Mas algo chamou sua atenção: Ayra encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e segurou sua mão. Depois de algum tempo, ela levantou e disse "vou beber um copo de água, to com sede", e saiu da sala, olhando pra ele, esperando que ele a seguisse para a cozinha. Mas invés disso, Shaka, que não percebeu o que Ayra realmente queria, continuou lá, sentado, imóvel, esperando ela voltar.

Depois de alguns minutos de longa espera pra Ayra, ela desistiu, e voltou emburrada pra sala. Shaka reparou que ela tinha mudado de expressão.

Shaka: Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ayra? *falando no ouvido dela*

Ayra: não, tudo bem u-u

Shaka: o-o?

Ayra: Ta tudo bem, já disse.

Shaka: Okay então *puxa Ayra pra perto*

Ayra: *se esquiva*

Shaka: o-o?

Ayra: Eu to muito bem assim, senhor Shaka, obrigado.

Shaka: O que foi, Ayra?

Ayra: JÁ DISSE QUE NADA! QUE SACO! *levanta e sai correndo da casa de virgem*

Sharye: Meu deus... que que vc fez, hein, Shaka?!

Shaka: Eu sei lá! Que eu saiba, nada!

Mu: você que pensa... vc não foi pra cozinha...

Shaka: Hã?!?!

Mu: Nossa, vc devia parar de pensar só nesses trecos de religião e acordar um pouco pra vida, hein, Shaka. Quando a Ayra disse que ia beber água, ela não tinha esse intuito. Olha ali *aponta pra mesa, onde tinha um monte de garrafas de água e de refrigerante*

Shaka: Quer dizer que...

Sharye: isso mesmo... lerdo como sempre... u-u

Mu: É obvio que a Ayra ficou irritada. Afinal de contas, tudo que ela queria era... PERA, ONDE CÊ VAI?!

Shaka levantou-se e saiu correndo desesperado atrás de Ayra. Conseguiu vê-la descendo as escadas em direção à casa de Áries, ela já estava quase em Touro. Shaka nunca havia descido aquelas escadas tão rápido em sua vida. Sentia que ia cair a qualquer momento, mas não isso não importava; Tudo o que ele queria era alcançar Ayra, pedir desculpas, e dizer a ela como ele se sentia em relação a ela.

Quando finalmente chegou a casa de Áries, Ayari o esperava na porta.

Ayari: O que você fez com minha irmã?

Shaka: Ayari, eu posso explicar, juro. Mas eu preciso ver a Ayra.

Ayari: Você não vai vê-la. Agora vá embora.

Shaka: Ayari... Eu juro que tenho uma ótima explicação do porque da sua irmã estar triste.

Ayari: Eu não quero saber! Não vou deixar você ficar iludindo ela Shaka. Desculpa, não é nada pessoal, e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas você não entende nada de relacionamentos, só de religião. Portanto, saia daqui, antes que você machuque a ambos.

Shaka: não vou sair, eu vou falar com Ayra. Agora, se você me dá licença. *shaka começa a andar em direção a entrada*

Ayari: Não ouse dar mais um passo, cavaleiro, ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. Já pedi, não me faça pedir de novo.

Shaka: Desculpe-me Ayari, como você mesma disse, não é nada pessoal, mas a intrusa aqui é você. Você não está em posição de me dar ordens. Agora, se me der licença, eu vou entrar.

Ayari avançou pra cima de Shaka, e o golpeou com uma joelhada na barriga, lançando-o pra cima, e pulou, visando lançá-lo ao chão. Mas Shaka se esquivou, e foi ele quem a lançou no chão, agarrando-a pelas pernas e jogando.

Ayra: JÁ CHEGA! PAREM COM ISSO! NÃO QUERO VER NINGUEM BRIGANDO SEM MOTIVO!

Ayari: Mas irmã...!

Ayra: Você que deu motivo Ayari! O que custava você deixar ele entrar?

Ayari: Ele te fez chorar...

Ayra: Mas vc não sabia se eu queria ou não falar com ele, vc fez o q vc quis!

Ayari: Desculpa, maninha...

Ayra: Hunf... Vem Shaka. *entra na casa de Áries*

Shaka: *ajuda Ayari a se levantar* Desculpa Ayari... Não foi com intenção de te machucar, okay?

Ayari: tudo bem, eu entendo...

Shaka: *entra atrás de Ayra*

Ayra estava sentada, de cabeça baixa, numa poltrona.

Ayra: porque você é tão inexperiente...?

Shaka: Você esqueceu que eu só namorei uma vez na vida?

Ayra: Ah é, eu esqueci desse detalhe...

Shaka: ^^"

Ayra: Por que você não foi atrás de mim?

Shaka: Eu não percebi... Desculpa mesmo Ayra, eu sou lerdo pra esse tipo de coisa, você sabe...

Ayra: É... percebi.

Shaka: Mas eu...

Ayra: Shaka... O que você sente por mim.

Shaka: Eu... Te amo.

Ayra: Fala a verdade.

Shaka: Eu não to mentindo... Eu... realmente te amo, Ayra.

Ayra: E porque eu deveria acreditar em você?

Shaka: *se aproxima e beija*

Ayra: Isso ainda não é um motivo pra acreditar.

Shaka: Eu não sei o que fazer. Nem o que dizer. Mas eu te amo. Te amo mesmo, de verdade. E mesmo se você não quiser acreditar, isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto por você.

Shaka levantou-se e fez menção em sair, mas Ayra o segurou pela mão e impediu.

Ayra: Eu acredito em você Shaka... E eu também te amo.

E então, os dois se beijaram.

* * *

Desculpem mesmo povo... Fiquei um tempo sem escrever, e a fic nem teve muita comédia nesse capítulo. Mas ela já está no fim, e finalmente, o Shaka desencanou. E no Próximo epi, o grande desfecho da Fic, a festa de Aniversário! Que confusões nossos dourados vão aprontar nessa festança, hein? Não perca o Próximo, e ultimo capítulo de "Uma namorada para Shaka!"


	5. A Festa

**N/A:Eae Galera! Bom, finalmente, o último capítulo da fic, e a minha primeira fic finalizada! então leiam, divirtam-se, e deixem reviews, okay? Obrigado aqueles que acompanharam a fic!**

* * *

**Cap. 5 - A festa**

Dois dias se passaram desde o início do namoro de Shaka e Ayra. E finalmente, o aniversário de Shaka finalmente chegara. O santuário, secretamente, se preparava pra festa dele, sem que ele sequer lembrasse da data. As amazonas todas acordaram cedo, e correram pra casa de peixes, pois Afrodite tinha prometido fazer unha, cabelo e maquiagem de todas.

Shaka dormia calmamente no sofá de sua sala, sem nem lembrar de que seu aniversário era naquele dia. Acordou e levantou-se calmamente, espreguiçando-se. Notou que a casa de virgem estava quieta demais.

Shaka: "Hum... Que silêncio. Será que a Sharye foi pra casa de Áries? Esses dois... u-u" *levantando do sofá*

Dirigiu-se a cozinha e começou a preparar o café. Foi só então que notou alguns bilhetes na mesa.

"Bom dia amor!

Fui no mercado, comprar... sei lá, maçã. Vou demorar, pq... pq vou comer as maçãs lá! o-o. Pera, isso ta horrível! Já sei! Amor, fui passear por ae. Te vejo no jantar. Não me espere.

Com amor, Ayra."

Shaka quase caiu de rir com o bilhete. Aquilo era a cara de Ayra mesmo. Mas não entendeu o porque dela parecer nervosa pra dar uma desculpa pra ele. Colocou o bilhete no canto e leu o segundo.

"Bom dia Shaka!

Sabe isso ae que a Ayra escreveu? Isso ae vale pra todo mundo do santuário. Mais tarde a gente se vê. Tchauzinhooo!!

Ass: Sharye."

Shaka: Okay, agora eu to começando a ficar assustado mesmo... o-o

O terceiro bilhete dizia:

"Bom dia, meu gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, Shaka!

Hoje a noite teremos uma festa pra comemorar o aumento que eu vou dar pra todos os cavaleiros! Portanto, se arrume, e venha pra estátua de Atena a 8:00 PM. ISSO EH UMA ORDEM DE ATENA, NÃO OUSE IGNORAR! Ah sim, a roupa que você deve usar estará em cima da sua cama hoje a tarde (mas não sou eu, seu danadinho! ;D), okay? Estarei te esperando.

Da sua Deusa, Atena"

Shaka: OKAY, AGORA EU TO ASSUSTADO MESMO! UM AUMENTO?!

Shaka sempre ganhou uma merreca. Mal conseguia comprar comida pra se manter. Por que Saori teria decidido lhe dar um aumento do nada?

Colocou o bilhete junto com os outros, e foi terminar seu café da manhã.

Depois de Tudo aquilo, Shaka fez sua maratona de exercícios diários, e meditou. Naquela altura, já deviam ser aproximadamente meio-dia. Shaka estava entediado. Ele queria conversar com Ayra, e não só com ela, ele queria ver a movimentação comum do Santuário com a qual ele havia se habituado: Mu e Sharye perturbando, as risadas de Ayra, Saga, Hilda e suas discussões, Aioria chorando por causa de O Rei Leão, Kanon tentando zoar saga, Máscara fazendo sua macumba diária, e de fugir de Afrodite e de Saori.

Almoçou e decidiu dormir um pouco. Afinal de contas, era difícil ter momentos de paz como aquele nos últimos dias.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto, e deitou na sua cama. Uma sensação de alívio percorreu seu corpo. Ele adorava as coisas como elas estavam. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ele não gostava, era dormir no sofá. Ele sentia muita falta daquela cama. Se aconchegou (Lê-se espalhou-se todo pela cama de casal) e dormiu profundamente.

Quando acordou, já anoitecia. Olhou pro relógio que ficava na estante ali perto. 6:48PM. Era melhor começar a se arrumar logo.

Entrou na sua banheira (lê-se piscina), e tomou um banho rápido, mas relaxante. Lavou-se bem, e saiu.

Quando chegou no quarto, viu um conjunto de roupas, como saori havia dito. Se secou, e foi se vestir. Mas quando Shaka olhou a roupa que Saori mandou, ele se assustou: Era um terno branco com uma camisa social branca, que parecia mais uma fantasia de John Travolta no filme "Nos Embalos de Sábado à noite".

Shaka: "Meu... Buda... Eu vou ter que usar ISSO?! A Saori deve estar brincando comigo."

Jogou a roupa em cima da cama, e foi em direção ao armário, buscar outra.

Luna: Se eu fosse você, usaria a roupa que ela mandou...

Shaka: NANI?! *se assusta* ONDE VOCÊ TÁ?!

Luna: Aqui ó! *Luna acenava do lado de fora do quarto, pela janela*

Shaka: *Se cobre desesperadamente com a Toalha*

Luna: AUIIUSAHEIAHSIEHAIUSEHIUASHEUI

Shaka: O que você veio fazer aqui?! .

Luna: Me mandaram te buscar... Estavam com medo de você ficar meditando e não ir pra festa.

Shaka: E por que você não veio aqui e bateu na porta como qualquer pessoa comum?! .

Luna: Ah, fala sério né? Quando eu vou ter a chance de ver Shaka de Virgem Nu novamente? Nunca!

Shaka: *despenca*

Luna: AUSIEHUISAHEIUAHSIUEHIUASHEIUASE... To indo ae pra dentro, então é bom você se vestir logo, okay? o-o

Shaka: Okay! *se vestindo freneticamente*

Luna: *bate na porta alguns segundos depois* Posso entrar?

Shaka: *Fechando os botões da camisa* Peraí, só um pouquinho!

Luna: Ahhh.. Deixa eu ver, vai?!

Shaka: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! .""

Luna: Okayy... -_-'

Depois de alguns minutos, Shaka finalmente estava pronto. Abriu a porta, olhando desesperado, com medo de que Luna o agarrasse. Mas ela o esperava, calmamente, sentada no Sofá. Estava com um vestido longo e preto, com pequenas bolinhas brancas. Prendia os longos cabelos azuis com uma faixa branca, que combinava com seu salto alto.

Shaka: Também fizeram vc usar essas roupas anos 60, é?

Luna: É... Vai entender a Saori, né? Mas vc ficou lindo, se isso melhoras as coisas...

Shaka: Ah... brigado. *sem jeito*

Luna: *sorri* Bom, vamos, Shakinha?

Shaka: Shakinha?! ¬¬"

Luna: Que foi?

Shaka: não gosto que me chamem assim.

Luna: Ah, desculpa então, queridinho. Não fazia idéia... bom, vamos?

Shaka: Vamos sim...

Saíram. Era possível ver luzes e holofotes vindo da direção da estátua de Atena. Foram andando, calmamente, conversando. Luna perguntava sobre os outros cavaleiros de ouro. O que gostavam de fazer, como matavam o tempo no Santuário. Shaka foi falando, e se distraindo. Quando percebeu, já estavam na frente da sala do Grande mestre. Passando por ali, chegariam na estátua de Atena, o local da festa.

As portas estavam enfeitadas com Grandes Laços dourados e Bolas, contrastando com o longo tapete vermelho que ficava ali.

Foram andando, em direção ao trono de Atena. A cortina que ficava ali atrás, vermelha, estava aberta, e um pequeno pedestal segurava uma plaquinha que dizia "Festa Anos 60~80: Suba as Escadas".

Shaka: Ah! Agora eu entendi o porque dessas roupas... Até que faz sentido agora...

Luna: uaiehuiahsieahsieuh ^^"""

Subiram mais alguns degraus... E Shaka congelou.

Uma enorme Faixa se estendia em cima de um Palco, escrito "Feliz Aniversário, Shaka!". No palco, haviam alguns instrumentos, como Bateria, Guitarra, Baixo, Saxofone, e o habitual microfone. Em baixo, do lado do palco, um Ikki comandava a festa, sendo o DJ. Em frente ao palco, uma enorme pista de dança se estendia, com o chão xadrez, e em cima, um enorme globo de ouro. No lado esquerdo, mesas com velas, onde via todos os seus amigos sentados. Do outro lado, uma enorme mesa de Comida, com coisas variadas: Frios, Frutas, aperitivos, e enormes tigelas de Ponche. Um pouco mais atrás, em dois enormes tronos de Ouro estavam sentadas Saori e Seiya, de mãos dadas.

Quando todos viram Shaka, a música parou, e todos levantaram.

Todos: PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDAAAAA!!!

Shaka: Valeu Gente, eu nem lembrava do meu aniversário... ^^""

Miro: A CHUVA CAI, A RUA INUNDA, O SHAKA EU VOU COMER SUA... TORTA!

Dite: UI, COME A MINHA TAMBÉM, EU DEIXO!

Todos: *despencam*

Shaka: ^^"

Saori: Eaí Shaka, gosto da surpresa?

Shaka: Gostei sim, Saori-sama... brigadão... ^^

Saori: É né.. só assim pra vc me chamar de Saori-sama ¬¬""

Shaka: Hehehehehehehe ^^""""""

Saori: bom, agora que nosso convidado de honra chegou, vamos começar a festa de verdade! SOM NA CAIXA IKKI!

Ikki: ...

Saori: IKKI?!?!

Ikki: ZzZzZzZz

Shun: Irmão, Acorda!

Ikki: hã?! A bruxaori já acabou o discurso dela?

Shun: já sim xD

Ikki: ah, okay então... *liga o som*

Ikki colocou os maiores sucessos dos anos 60 pra tocar, e todos foram se levantando e dirigindo-se para a pista de dança, mas não sem antes falar com ele. Todos estavam festivos, e brincalhões, e Shaka, pela primeira vez em sua vida, se animou em um aniversário dele. A ultima pessoa a ir em sua direção foi Ayra. Ela estava com um vestido rosa, e luvas da mesma cor.

Shaka: Te esperei o dia inteiro... Vc não foi mesmo passear, foi?

Ayra: Não... ^^"

Shaka: Vc ta.. linda.

Ayra: *cora* Brigada. Vc também, essa roupa ficou tão legal em vc...

Shaka: Vc acha? ^^'

Ayra: Não... *se aproximando do rosto de Shaka* Eu tenho certeza. *fecha os olhos*

Shaka não hesitou. Fechou os olhos, abraçou Ayra e a beijou. Os dois ficaram ali, por um tempo, abraçados.

Shaka: Eu te amo Ayra.. Brigado por ter vindo pra mudar minha vida.

Ayra: Eu que agradeço...

Shaka: ^^

Ayra: Ah, falando nisso... eu acabei não comprando um presente pra vc... o que vc quer?

Shaka: O meu presente já é vc...

Ayra: Ah, então o seu presente sou eu.. é isso?

Shaka: Sim, por que não seria?

Ayra: Okay então... ;D

Shaka: ^^

Ayra: Bom... Dança comigo?

Shaka: Claro.

Os dois foram pra pista de dança, e juntaram-se a Saga, Hilda, Mu, Sharye, Miro, Maya, Aldine e Luna, ao som de "Rock Around the Clock".

A festa seguia super divertida. Hilda e Saga, vestidos de Hippies, Dançavam no meio da roda, dando um baile, mas perdendo apenas pra Miro, que era o Rei da festa, vestido como um rockeiro normal (calça preta, camiseta branca e jaqueta de couro preta, com óculos escuros) Aldine e Luna estavam vestidas com saias e camisetas, e luvas que combinavam com as roupas. Sharye, um vestido longo preto, com uma faixa branca prendendo-o na cintura. E Mu, estava vestido como os Beattles.

Algum tempo depois, Miro, saga e Mu saíram, dizendo que tinham alguns afazeres, e Shaka ficou apenas com as Mulheres. As meninas, logo, dispersaram-se.

Ayra: Amor, quer ponche?

Shaka: Ah, sim, eu adoraria.

Ayra: okay, vou pegar pra nós dois.

Shaka: não, pode deixar que eu vou.

Ayra: não, pode ficar aí, eu não ligo.

Shaka: Mas o homem que pega o ponche pra moça.

Ayra: ué, então ta tudo certo, né? ;D

Assim que Ayra se afastou, Sharye se aproximou.

Sharye: Você está lindo, sabia?

Shaka: Brigado, vc também.

Sharye: É, senhor Shaka. 23 anos, hein... Como o tempo passa rápido.

Shaka: pois é. Parece que foi ontem que...

Sharye: é.. pois é...

Shaka olhou na direção de Ayra

Sharye: Ela está linda, né?

Shaka: Está não... Ela É linda. É diferente.

Sharye: Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas, viu?

Shaka: Não sabia disso.

Sharye: É... Por isso, cuida bem dela, viu Shaka? Vê se não comete os mesmos erros que vc cometia quando a gente namorava... vê se vc presta atenção no que ela quer, e vê se deixa um pouco esse negócio de obsessão por religião qdo estiver com ela. Buda não vai te matar por vc estar amando alguém.

Shaka: Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar direitinho dela...

Sharye o encarou por alguns segundos.

Sharye: Vc continua lindo como era antes...

Shaka: hã?!

Sharye: Nada. Cuida direitinho da minha amiga, okay?

Shaka: Pode deixar ^^b

Ayra: Aqui amor, os ponches!

Shaka: Ah, brigadão amor.

Sharye: Então, vamos brindar?

Shaka: Vamos!

Ayra: Aos 23 anos de Shaka de Virgem, protetor da Sexta casa zodiacal do Santuário de Atena, e ao amor enorme que eu sinto por ele!

Shaka corou.

Shaka, Ayra e Sharye: KANPAI!

A música parou, do nada.

Miro: Boa noite, senhoras e senhores, Nós somos o Nova Era!

Shaka olhou para o Palco. Saga estava em pé, segurando a guitarra, enquanto Mu tocava baixo. Na bateria, Aioria. Tocando Saxofone, Shiryu, enquanto Miro e Marin faziam os vocais.

Miro: Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de parabenizar o meu grande amigo Shaka! Feliz aniversário amigão!

Shaka levantou o copo em direção ao amigo

Miro: Essa música se chama Mambo N° 5

_**Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, todo mundo no carro  
Então vamos passear...  
Vamos para a loja de bebidas na esquina.  
Os rapazes estão dizendo que querem gin e suco.  
Mas eu não quero tanto assim.  
Um porre que cerveja como eu tive na semana passada  
Eu tenho que ficar são para não falar bobagens  
Eu gosto de Angela, pamela, Sandra e Rita  
E enquanto continuo, sabe que elas ficam cada vez mais doce.  
Então, o que posso fazer? Eu realmente te peço meu Deus.  
Namorar para mim é como um esporte.  
Qualquer coisa serve, tudo é bom, vou deixar.  
Por favor afine o trompete.**_

_**Um pouco de Monica na minha vida,  
Um pouco de Erica ao meu lado.  
Um pouco de Rita é tudo que preciso,  
Um pouco de Tina é tudo que vejo.  
Um pouco de Sandra no sol,  
Um pouco de Mary a noite toda.  
Um pouco de Jessica aqui estou,  
Um pouco de você me faz seu homem!**_

_**Mambo número cinco.  
Pule para cima e para baixo e ande por toda parte  
Balance a cabeça de acordo com o som,  
Ponha as mãos no chão.  
Dê um passo para a esquerda e um para a direita  
Um para frente e um para o lado.  
Bata palmas uma vez e bata palmas duas vezes  
E se ficar deste jeito, então você está fazendo direito**_

_**Um pouco de Monica na minha vida,  
Um pouco de Erica ao meu lado.  
Um pouco de Rita é tudo que preciso,  
Um pouco de Tina é tudo que vejo.  
Um pouco de Sandra no sol,  
Um pouco de Mary a noite toda.  
Um pouco de Jessica aqui estou,  
Um pouco de você me faz seu homem!**_

_**Trompete, o tropete  
Mambo número cinco, há, há, há.**_

_**Um pouco de Monica na minha vida,  
Um pouco de Erica ao meu lado.  
Um pouco de Rita é tudo que preciso,  
Um pouco de Tina é tudo que vejo.  
Um pouco de Sandra no sol,  
Um pouco de Mary a noite toda.  
Um pouco de Jessica aqui estou,  
Um pouco de você me faz seu homem!**_

_**Eu passo por todas as coisas da paixão  
Com uma garota como você  
Pois você não consegue correr e nem esconder-se  
Você e eu vamos tocar no céu  
Mambo número cinco.**_

Shaka riu. Aquela música era típica de Miro mesmo. Parecia até que foi feita pra ele. Ainda mais ele, que sempre falava de quantas mulheres pegava em suas festinhas noturnas.

Miro e sua banda continuaram cantando...

_**A noite vai ser bôa  
Bôa!  
De tudo vai rolar  
Vai rolar!  
De certo que as pessoas  
Querem se conhecer  
Olham e se beijam  
Numa festa genial...**_

_**  
A madrugada, a vitrola  
Rolando um blues  
Tocando B. sem parar  
Sinto por dentro uma força  
Vibrando uma luz  
A energia que emana  
De todo prazer...**_

_**Prazer em estar contigo  
Um brinde ao destino  
Será que o meu signo  
Tem a ver com o seu?  
Vem ficar comigo  
Depois que a festa acabar...**_

_**A madrugada, a vitrola  
Rolando um blues  
Tocando B. sem parar  
Sinto por dentro uma força  
Vibrando uma luz  
A energia que emana  
De todo prazer...(2x)**_

Shaka se empolgava cada vez mais. Estava muito feliz, por seus amigos terem preparado aquela festa pra ele, por estar ao lado da pessoa que ele amava, e de estar finalmente se divertindo numa festa. Foi então que algo chamou sua atenção.

Uma paquita (que ele reconheceu sendo Dite) se pegava loucamente com Aldine. Os dois se beijavam calorosamente, e apaixonadamente. Shaka puxou Ayra pela mão, e foi andando em direção aos dois. E realmente, era Dite. Ayra olhou com uma cara de assustada, mas Shaka estava mais assustado ainda... Como? Como Dite estava se pegando assim com uma MULHER?!

Quando os dois pararam um pouco, o casal se aproximou.

Dite: Shakiiiiinha! Feliz aniversário, lindinho!

Shaka: Dite, o que foi isso?

Dite: Isso o que?

Shaka: Vc e a Aldine aí... agora...

Aldine: Ah... eh pq eu sempre quis saber como é ficar com um gay... e o Dite tava querendo deixar o Mascára com ciúmes.

Shaka: o-o E funcionou?

Ayra: É só olhar em volta, e ver se vc acha o Máscara amor.

Shaka olhou, mas Máscara da Morte não estava em lugar nenhum.

Ayra: Corajosa vc, amiga.

Aldine: Que nada... agora, se vcs me dão licensa, eu vou aproveitar o resto da noite com o Dite.

Dite: É. Depois a gente se fala, Shaka, Ayra. *agarra Aldine pela cintura e beija ela*

Shaka: O_O Ta, agora eu já vi de tudo.

Andaram pro outro lado, em direção à mesa de ponche. Foi quando Saori os chamou. Ela estava com um vestido psicodélico estilo anos 70, e Seiya, vestia uma roupa clássica dos anos 60: calsa, Camisa social e um suéter sem mangas por cima.

Saori: Eaí Shaka, aproveitando a festa?

Shaka: Sim sim... muito obrigado, Saori-sama

Saori: Ah, que nada!

Seiya: Ei, vc já falou pra ele saori?

Saori: Ah, eh mesmo *mostra a mão, tinha uma aliança com um diamante enorme* Eu to grávida! Eu e o Seiya vamos nos casar!

Shaka: NANI?! MAS VC NÃO DISSE QUE ELE TINHA BROCHADO?!

Saori: É.. Mas depois ele tomou viagra e funcionou :D

Ayra: Meu deus...

Seiya: É... Mas pelo menos eu num sou virgem... né Shaka?! ;D

Shaka: AH SEU POCOTÓ ALADO MALDITO! EU VOU TE DAR UM CASCUDO!

Seiya: Socorro Saoriiiii!!

Shaka: VEM CÁ! TU NUM É HOMEM NÃO?! SE ESCONDENDO NA BARRA DA SAIA DE UMA MULHER! EU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM É O VIRGEM!

Saori: BASTA, SHAKA! NÃO VOU DEIXAR VC FALAR ASSIM COM O MEU SEIYA!

Shaka: Mas Saori-san!

Saori: Sem mas!

Shaka: Hunf... vc escapou agora, Pocotó... Te pego na saída... Aí vc vai ser rebaixado a Pônei! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ayra: ^^"

Miro e a banda não paravam, e todos estavam empolgados. Começaram a cantar Footloose, e alguns cavaleiros começaram a dançar new wave. Shaka percebeu que Ikki estava sentado em uma mesa, provavelmente descansando, já que os outros estavam tocando.

Shaka: Não sabia que vc era DJ.

Ikki: Não sabia que vc fazia aniversário.

Shaka: pq eu não faria?

Ikki: Sei lá, vc nunca fez uma festa, ou algo assim...

Shaka: Isso é pq eu sempre esqueço qdo é meu aniversário...

Ikki: Culpa sua... quem manda ficar o dia inteiro sentado naquela lótus meditando?

Shaka: Mas meditar é bom. Vc devia experimentar um dia desses, sabe?

Ikki: Eu tenho mais o que fazer, sabe?

Shaka: Mesmo? O que, por exemplo...

Ikki: Ué, o mesmo que eu faço todas as noites!

Shaka: Dormir?

Ikki: Não, seu idiota! DOMINAR O MUNDO! ___

Kanon: EIIII! SÓ EU POSSO DOMINAR O MUNDO! U___U

Shaka: *gota*

Ikki: hehehe... Bom, parabéns cara.

Shaka: obrigado... e obrigado por vir na minha festa. Vc sabe q dos cavaleiros de bronze, eu só respeito vc e seu irmão...

Ikki: é, eu sei... valeu pela moral...

Shaka: mas falando nele... cadê o Shun?

Ikki: Foi dormir. Ele é fraco pra esse tipo de coisa.. Ficar acordado até tarde, festa, sabe?

Shaka: Ah, entendo... ^^'

Ayra: Shaka, vem cá!

Ikki: Sua namorada ta te chamando...

Shaka: É, eu sei... Escuta Ikki. Sabe que eu sou seu amigo. Uma hora vc vai ter que superar a Pandora e a Esmeralda. E quando vc quier fazer isso cara, pode contar comigo, okay? Então vê se para de se isolar naquela ilha, e aparece cara!

Ikki: ... Vou tentar, okay?

Shaka: Okay! *indo em direção à Ayra*

Ayra: Sabe amor... eu tava pensando... vc não ta afim de ir pra um lugar mais reservado não? Sabe, só eu e vc...

Shaka: Eu... Adoraria. *sorri*

E os dois desceram rumo à casa de virgem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shaka abriu os olhos. Estava deitado na sua cama. Ayra dormia tranqüilamente, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Shaka sorriu, e acariciou sua namorada no rosto. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

Shaka: Bom dia, flor-do-dia!

Ayra: Bom dia, meu amor.

Shaka: Dormiu bem?

Ayra: como não dormir bem, estando do seu lado?

Shaka: E como foi a sua noite?

Ayra: Inesquecível...

Shaka: Eu também adorei.

Ayra: Mas tem uma coisa ruim.

Shaka: O que?

Ayra: Nós vamos embora... Hoje.

Shaka: O QUE?!

Ayra: Sim. Nós viemos apenas pra sua festa. E agora...

Shaka ficou completamente triste. Foi como ir do céu, ao inferno, em menos de um mês. Não veria mais Ayra, nem seus sorrisos, nem suas risadas, nem seu rosto perfeito. Levantou da cama, inconsolável.

Ao chegar na sala, a visão foi mais espantosa ainda. Todas estavam arrumadas, as malas prontas, apenas esperando Ayra se arrumar.

Hilda: Bom dia Shaka! Como foi a Noite?

Shaka: a noite foi ótima. A manhã é que está ruim.

Sharye: Ah Shaka, vcs vão se ver de novo, para com isso!

Shaka: não! Não quero que ela vá!

Ayra: Eu não vou.

Shaka: *vira pra trás* QUÊ?!

Ayra: Eu estive pensando, e eu não vou embora.

Ayari: Mas vc não pode fazer isso! E sua posição como amazona?!

Ayra: Minhas discípulas podem disputar por ela. Eu quero ficar aqui, com Shaka.

Aldine: Mas Ayra...

Sharye: Não. Ela tomou a decisão dela. Ela já é crecida, e sabe o que faz...

Ayra: Não se preocupem, eu ainda vou visitá-las, não vou abandoná-las.

Ayari: Ayra...

Sharye: Vamos... Não quero me atrasar.

Os guardas pegaram as malas e começaram a levar escada abaixo. Passaram por Saga, Miro, e Mu, que esperavam na frente da casa de virgem.

Saga: bom dia... Acho que está na hora de acharmos um novo digno pra vc Shaka... Acho que virgem não cola mais, né!

Ayra: Saga!

Hilda: Olha quem fala.. O Senhor "vai com calma, eu sou sensível"

Saga: HILDA!

Hilda: Que que foi? Hein? *se aproximando*

Saga: Não é pra vc falar pra eles esse tipo de coisa!

Hilda: Eu falo o que eu quiser! Você não manda em mim!

Saga: Hunf! u-u

Hilda sorriu e beijou saga.

Hilda: Encontro vcs lá em baixo. Vamos? *puxando Saga*

Saga: Até mais, povo! *sorriso*

Miro: Vamos?

Maya: Claro! *dá a mão pra Miro, e os dois descem de mãos dadas*

Ayra: Meu Deus... o que eu perdi ontem, hein?

Aldine: Ah, bastante coisa... bom, eu vou indo... Vê se visita a gente, viu amiga?

Ayra: Pode deixar... ;D

Ayari: Minha irmã... *sorri* Cuida bem dela, viu, senhor Shaka?

Shaka: Deixa comigo, eu tomo conta direitinho dela...

Ayari deu um longo abraço em sua irmã, e virou-se de costas.

Ayari: Espero visitas.

Ayra: pode deixar.

Luna: Eu também já vou. Dê notícias, viu, Ayra!

Ayra: Okay

Luna: Ah, e aquilo ontem Shaka, É o nosso segredinho, okay?!

Shaka: *vermelho*

Ayra: Que Segredinho, senhor Shaka?!

Shaka: Ela me viu trocando de roupa pela janela

Ayra: O QUE?! LUNAAAAAAA!

Luna: HUIEHISAUHEIUASHEIUASHIUEHAUISEH *descendo a escada correndo*

Aldine: Bom, é isso. Até mais gente. Obrigado por tudo Shaka!

Shaka: Eu que agradeço!

Aldine: Vamos Sharye?

Sharye estava parada, de frente pra Ayra, encarando-a.

Sharye: Você vai mesmo fazer isso, né?

Ayra: Sim. Eu já tomei minha decisão.

Sharye: Não tem nenhum modo de eu te convencer a não fazer isso?

Ayra: Desculpa amiga. Como eu disse, eu já tomei minha decisão.

Sharye: Então, é isso.

Ayra: Isso não é um adeus, Sharye. É só um até logo.

Sharye: *sorri, com lágrimas nos olhos* Espero que sim, Ayra. Toma conta desse rapaz ae, ta?

Ayra: pode deixar, ele é todo meu! :D

Sharye: EISAEUHAIUSEHIAUS.. E o mesmo vale pra vc, senhor Shaka.

Shaka: Haaaaai!

Sharye: Tchau, gente.. *vira de costas, e vai descendo junto com Aldine*

Ayra: *suspira e olha pra shaka* É senhor Shaka... Agora somos só você e eu.

Shaka: Não... Eles nunca vão sair do nosso lado. Nós nunca vamos estar sozinhos, com esses amigos grandiosos que temos

Ayra: *sorri*

E os dois ficaram ali, em pé na porta da casa de virgem, observando os amigos que iam embora, mas com a certeza de que, logo, todos se reuniriam novamente.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A: O nome das músicas que a banda de Miro tocou são: Mambo N° 5, do Lou Bega, e Noite do Prazer, do Claúdio Zoli. Vale lembrar também, que Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertence à mim, e sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, e que o Pompom é um Criação da Talita Sagittarius. Todos os direitos reservados!**

**Brigadão pessoal! Até a próxima!  
**


End file.
